Is it me you'll love?
by soo-chill
Summary: Chase starts to have feeling for Molly, but does she feel the same about him? or does she have someone else she likes already? Not only that, but it appreas that Molly thinks Chase is a girl! My first actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! This is going to be my first actual story with chapters not a one shot like the first one I made. Please leave comments and I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I'm just typing as I'm coming with the ideas (lol?). I will try my best as to have minimal errors as possible, just bare with me. This story takes place in HM: Animal Parade. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Chase P.O.V.

I look at the clock that is to my right of the wall. It's almost 6pm. Ugh…Molly is going to come in at any minute now. Why does she even bother coming? Does she enjoy pestering me? I mean, yeah sure this is the only actual restaurant in the island but can't she cook for herself? Then again, because of her I still have a job because of how much she eats. Come to think of it, ever since she came things have changed around here. When I got here a year ago, the island was in ruins. There was hardly any fire and hardly any vegetation for that matter. The waters were so rough, not to mention the tension that was always around because of the grim situation.

Then again…she wasn't THAT annoying. Usually people just leave me alone because of…how should I say it…my attitude I guess? I usually come off as a rude and insensitive person. But that's just the way I am! I'm not going to change my persona just because people tell me to.

Molly was different though. In a way, I think that's what I liked about her. She never asked me to be nicer or considerate… or even change my personality. On the contrary, she'd pick a fight with me and even if I yelled at her or asked her to leave, she just smiles and keeps on talking.

Oh Goddess…now that I think about it, I've been thinking WAY too much about Molly lately. I hope I'm not beginning to have feeling for her. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it, after all we ARE friends. Best of friends to be exact.

I flinch at the sound of the door being swung open and foot steps approaching the counter.

"Hey Chasei cakes!"

I cringed at the stupid nickname she came up for me. I turned to and gave her a glare. I could feel a tick on one of my brows.

"Why welcome back fat ass! Here to stuff your face again?"

Molly just stared at me. Ha! Take that! I'm not just going to stand here and let this girl call me some stupid nickname!

Yep I think this is the real reason why I think so much about her…it's because she give me some weird nicknames not because I'm starting to have feeling for her. Yeah…that's it!

"Oh sweetie! You know I have to come and check on my lovely wife at least once a day! Besides I didn't know you missed me that much!" she started to laugh hysterically.

I felt my mouth open and my eyes widen. What did she just call me! I couldn't come up with anything snappy so I just turned around. Damn this girl could piss me off sometimes.

"Awww Chase! Come one don't be so mad. Anyway, guess what? My orange tree is finally giving me oranges! I thought it would take longer though"

"Of course it's going to give you oranges! It's an orange tree genius!"

She looked at me and pouted.

"Geez! You don't have to get so insulting you know"

"Well I don't appreciate being called a wife"

She started giggling.

"ok ok I get it. So what's your special for week?"

My special for the day? Damn! I forgot to come up with a new menu for the week. All I knew was that I had to do something just using a knife. Yolanda's going to kill me!

"Um…well…." why is it always so difficult to come up with something when your in a difficult situation?

"Well what did Yolanda tell you to use for this weeks menu?"

I turned to look at Molly who stared back at me. She always came up with good cooking ideas. But that's no wonder since she eats a lot.

"I'm supposed to use just the knife"

"Well why not make some sashimi or rice balls? Those are always good and you can just stuff the middle of the rice ball. There also some chirashi Sushi or marinated fish? Tacos are good too!"

Yep…I could always count on her to give me some ideas.

"Yeah good idea"

She looked at the clock and stood up.

"Well I got to got. I'm going to meet up with Gill. He said he has something important to tell me. See ya' later ok" and with that she left.

I just stood there gawking and trying to process what she had just told me. She's going to meet up with Gill? Why? And why should I care if she's going to meet up with that guy? I mean, we're just friends right? But then again it's ok if I worry right? It's not like I'm jealous…

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I've been having problems with updating my story so I'm sorry for the delay. I keep on getting an error message. I'm not sure if I'm doing something wrong or if it's just my dumb luck. Anyway I hope the fallowing chapters are enough to make up for the delay.**

**So… just to let you guys know in advance, Molly has a very…different opinion of view regarding Chase. In what way u may ask. Well she thinks he's a girl. Yes a girl. I'm sorry to all of you Chase fans. The reason for this being is simple, when I started playing the game I thought he was a girl (my sister thought so as well). I kept on giving him gifts (as a boy) cuz I wanted to marry him but nothing would happen. I didn't realize he was a guy until I read the info book and I was like 'what the! He's a dude!' yep…shocker I know but hey everyone makes mistakes right? (lol?) Anyway I felt I should tell you this before hand. But don't worry this will change in the next few chapters. I don't intend to keep it that way nor am I going to. So please don't be too angry and start sending me hate mail/comments and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

Chapter 2

Molly's P.O.V.

As I walked out of the inn and started heading towards town hall, I started reminiscing on how I came to the island and the first time I met Chase.

_It was the beginning of spring and I had left the busy city life behind me. A sprite name Finn came to me one day while I was at work. He told me that he needed my help to save some harvest goddess. At first I told him to find someone else because I was __**not**__ going to go to some gawd forsaken island. He kept on pestering me for about a month or two and I gave in in the end. I was getting tired of my life here and I was thinking of moving elsewhere anyway. My parents weren't so happy that I wanted to leave and start a farm but in the end they gave in. I wasn't going to tell them about the little sprite because then they really would be opposed to the idea and even consider taking me to get 'help'. _

_Once I arrived at the island, I noticed that the place was a total wreck. It really did need help. Before I even started working on my farm, I had to find a way to help this poor island. The people here were really nice and were willing to help. It took some time but I was finally able to ring 4 of the 5 bells. I'm still working on Edge's bell. _

_Since it was going to take some time to actually ring the 5th__ bell, I started working on my farm. It helped that I had rung Collin's bell because now my farm land was more fertile than it was a few months ago. _

_It was a Wednesday evening when I decided to go to the bar and get something to eat and chill for a bit after a long day of work. As I walked in the bar I saw two girls in the kitchen. One of the girl had orange hair with two small braided pig tales and was wearing a puffy pink dress. The other one was tall and had short boyish hair. Her hair was a peach like color with black hair pins and her eyes were the most beautiful violet color. I thought the taller girl was better looking than the shorter one. _

"_ugh! Maya what the hell is this! You cant possibly think this is edible or could be considered a dish!"_

"_wha? But…I fallowed all your instructions step by step!"_

"_well you obviously skipped a step….or four! Are you really Yolanda's granddaughter? I'm starting to find that really hard to believe."_

"_why can't you be a bit more nicer Chase! Why do you always have to be so mean!"_

_And with that Maya (I'm suspecting that's her name) left the bar, tears streaming down her face. _

_I turned to look at 'Chase' who was still spitting what ever she had eaten. _

"_what are __**you**__ looking at? don't tell me your one of those girls that likes to eavesdrop on other peoples conversation"_

_My eyes widen and I felt my mouth swing open. How rude! And with such a pretty face! She must be one of those girl that think she's all that. _

"_well you weren't exactly whispering you know. I'm sure even the people across the glove could hear you you shrieking harpy." _

_Her eyes widen and then I could see her face turn a bit red. "what did you just call me you snotty brat!"_

"_oh so not only are you some ugly harpy but your also deaf?" Chase was trembling with anger at this point and I could feel a smirk starting to form in my mouth. Girls like her have to be put in there place every now and then. _

"_I don't have to listen to this!" and with that Chase left and pushed me aside. Geez! Someone was having a bad case of PMS! _

_There was no point in staying there so I left as well and walked down the path back home. _

_I started giggling because this reminded me of my best friend Mary. She had the same attitude as Chase had. Maybe Chase and I would become best friends as well, seeing as I had also gotten into a fight with Mary and we some how became friends. _

_The next day I walked back to the bar to see if Chase was there and sure enough, there she was. I started walked towards the kitchen. _

_I guess she heard my foot steps because she turn around and once she saw me she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me. Oh man can she hold a grudge! I just smiled and took out an orange. This must have startled her because she took a step back and her eyes were wide open. It looked like her eyes were going to come off of their sockets. _

_I giggled at her surprised look and handed her the orange._

"_hey look…I know we didn't well…how should I say it…we got on the wrong side of the bed?"_

_Chase stared at me " I think you mean wrong foot"_

"_yeah that! Well anyway, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It's true I shouldn't have butted in but you really should try to control that temper of yours. I could tell you were frustrated but that doesn't mean you should just lash out at people like that."_

"_well that's really none of your business now is it? So I've got an attitude problem. Sue me"_

_I sighed and pouted. Dear goddess was she difficult! "that's not what I meant. Look if you need to let out some steam just let me know. I have a friend that has the same exact attitude that you have. You remind me of her so I really want us to be friends. So please…just take the damn orange will you!"_

_Chase just stood there staring at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion in her eyes. I let out another sigh. I was getting annoyed now. She sure is picky. _

"_Look, I didn't have anything else but cherries and oranges. You don't look like a cherry person so that's why I brought the orange instead. don't worry it doesn't have poison or anything like that I promise"_

_I could tell she was thinking whether I was pulling her leg or being honest but she finally stepped forward and took the orange_

"_thanks…and…I'm sorry too…for calling you a snotty brat I mean…and your right. I'm not really into cherries. I love oranges…" she turn to look at the wall and looked at me shyly from the corner of her eyes and I could tell that her cheeks were starting to have a hint of pink. Oh my goddess that expression on her face was so adorable! I gave her one of my best smiles. I started walking out and turned around to wave at her._

"_ok I'm leaving. let me know if you need anything or if you need a food tester" _

_As I walked out I could tell that her cheeks were getting a bit more rosy. _

_From that point on I visited Chase at the bar almost every day. And as I had hoped we __**did **__become friends. I would help her with her weekly menu and listen to her complain about how Maya was pestering her with her cooking. Pretty much her existence was a nuisance to her. The poor girl. _

"um…hello? Anyone there?"

I was brought back to the present by a flick to my forehead.

"ouch! Hey! There's no need for you to do that Gill! Geez! Rude!"

"You've been standing in front of the door for the past…" he quickly looked at his wrights watch "23 min and 14 seconds. I was starting to think you fainted or something."

I pouted and wrinkled my nose. "well gee sorry! Didn't know it was against the law to stand in one place for to long!"

Gill looked away and blushed. I put my hand on my hips and taped my foot a bit annoyed "So what's this important thing you had to tell me anyway"

"well…I was um…wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. I've been meaning to ask you how you rang the bells. I've been trying to find a way to help the island and ring them myself but come back with nothing. So I wanted to know how you did it and to thank you"

Well this was a surprise! I guess it couldn't hurt to go with him and I'm sure I can tell him about the sprites without him thinking that I was some kind of psycho.

"sure why not. What time do I come over to your house?"

"let's have dinner at the bar. I haven't been there in a while and Chase's a great cook. How about at 8?"

"ok that sound good. well I'll see you later then"

I started walking back home wondering if this would be considered a date. Gill is pretty good looking now that I think about it. Maybe I should ask Chase what she thinks. I'm sure she know a bit more about him than I do. I closed the door and started dialing the bar's phone number.

" thanks for calling the Brass Bar, this is Kathy"

" hey Kat! It's me Molly. You think I can talk to Chase for a bit?"

"Mooooooolllllyyyyyy…how many times have I told you that you cant be calling Chase during business hours. My dad's starting to get pissed at the frequent calls your making!"

"awww but…but it's an emergency Kathy! Really! I promise I wont call during business hour again please!"

I could hear Kathy let out a long and tired sigh "that's what you said last time molly…"

"aww come on Kathy please! I'll make your favorite! Cheese fondue and some paella with a carrot juice! So what do you say huh?"

"and when you say you'll be making it you really mean Chase right?" we both giggled and I smirked "you know it sista'!"

"ok fine but make it quick"

"yay! Thank you so much Kathy you're the best!"

"yeah…I know"

**Wow…this is pretty long. Anyway thank you for reading and like I mention before, don't hate me for having Chase be a girl…for now. Leave a comment or let me know how this story is coming along. And once again sorry if there was spelling or grammar errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **_

_Chase's P.O.V._

_I was getting all my cooking utensils ready and started pacing around the kitchen when I suddenly felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I cautiously turn my head to find Yolanda standing in the entrance of the kitchen…looking at me intently. _

" _you haven't come up with a menu for the week have you?"_

_I cleared my throat and looked at her. "A…as a matter of fact I did"_

_Yolanda stared at me. A small smirk was beginning to form in her mouth. "let me guess. Molly help you come up with the menu again?"_

_Damn! She figured it out. I could feel my face heat up and I was beginning to get nerves "um…well…I thought it would be a good idea to ask a regular you know! I mean…getting feed back form costumers is a good way to find out what they like!"_

_She leaned forward still staring at me and was now narrowing her eyes. I could feel my face getting red and I gulped nervously. "wha…what?"_

"_oh nothing. don't mind me. Well as long as you have a new menu I don't mind. Now get a move on! It's almost going to be rush hour you know"_

_I was just starting to cut some vegetables when I heard foot steps. I rolled my eyes and thought 'now what'. _

_Kathy was making her way to the kitchen with a smirk planted on her mouth. "hey Chase, you got a phone call and guess who it is" _

"_like that's really had to figure out. Didn't you tell her I was working? She's going to get me fired one of these days"_

"_I told her but she said it was an emergency and that she __**had **__to talk to you"_

_I sighed "fine whatever! Can you at least be my look out in case your dad shows up"_

"_ok but hurry"_

_I scratched the back of my head as I walked towards the phone. Man what is that girl thinking! Wasn't she here a few minutes ago! Couldn't she just tell me whatever it was when she was here instead of calling me at work. Honestly! _

_I picked up the phone and sighed._

"_what the hell do you want this time Molly"_

"_awww is my little wife upset cuz I'm checking up on her? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm the jealous type?"_

_I felt my cheeks heat up._

"_d…don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you that! And no! I couldn't care less if your the jealous type! Now what do you want?"_

"_well I was going to ask you something…well…more like an opinion I guess."_

"_ok…so what is it? Make it fast cuz I need to get back to work"_

"_ok ok! So…if like…I were to invite you to dinner, would you consider that a date or just hanging out?"_

_My jaw drop and my eyes widen. Is she asking me out! No wait…didn't she say she was going to see Gill earlier. _

"_Chase?"_

"_oh um…well I guess it depends. If you were to have feeling for the person your asking out to dinner then yes it would be a date but if your just asking them as a friend then it's just hanging out"_

"_oh I see…well I don't know if Gill has feeling for me… Oh yeah guess what!"_

"…_you kinda already gave out the answer you idiot…"_

"_hahaha! Oh yeah. Well anyway I'll be going to the bar later today again"_

"_what! Again! You already came in the afternoon, why are you coming again! Man you seriously need a life!"_

"_oh shut up! I'm going cuz Gill said he wanted to thank me and have dinner with me at the bar. Hey, do you think I should wear something cute or just go with my regular clothes?"_

_I clenched my fist and could feel one of my veins from my forehead starting to throb. _

"_how should I know! And I don't give a damn! Come butt naked for all I care! Goodbye!"_

_As I slammed the receiver I could hear Molly yell at me "meanie!"_

_I stormed towards the kitchen with my fist still clenched. Damn! Calling me for stupid stuff like that! She sure know how to tick people off! This had to be the stupidest phone call she's ever made. Calling me to tell me she's going on a date with Gill…that just pissed the hell out of me. _

_But wait…_

_I'm not Molly's boyfriend so I shouldn't get upset if she's having dinner with some other guy right? Why am I getting mad just because she called me to tell me she was having dinner with Gill. But really, asking me whether her little dinner would be considered a date and if she should wear something cute. The nerve!. _

"…_ace…"_

_Maybe I'm just worried about her…you know cuz we're best friends and all. Yeah that's it. I mean I'm a guy and I know what a guys intentions are with a girl so it makes perfect sense if I'm a bit irritated about her going out with Gill…but I'm mostly worried. _

"…_.hase…"_

_Hmmm…maybe I can spy…I mean watch over her from the counter. Better yet, maybe I should have them sit down in the stools that way I can hear what they are talking about and if Gill tries to get touchy feeling with Molly I can just smack some sense into that guy. I'm her friend after all! I have to look out for her well being!_

"…_.chase…"_

_I should call her back and let her know that she should just wear her regular clothes. He's just inviting her to dinner to say thanks…for some reason. I wonder what he's thankful for though? For coming into his life? Pfft! That would be the cheesiest thing I've ever hear him say! No…there has to be another reason for him to be thankful. I should ask her. But what if she doesn't want to tell me? Maybe I should casually bring it up tomorrow when she comes. I'm sure she'll…_

"_CHASE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"_

_I jumped back and looked at Kathy._

"_what! don't yell at me!"_

"_I've been calling you for a while now! Geez! Get cooking already. People are starting to come in"_

_I glared at her "yes __**boss**__!"_

_Kathy just glared at me and walked away "your welcome by the way!"_

_**Well there it is. I'll try and update soon. Hope you like it! I'm wondering if I should bring Maya into the story tho….not sure. And sorry again to those Chase fans. But like I said I wont have Molly think of him as a girl for long ;p. I'm also not going to write a lot about the harvest goddess or the sprites ok. I'm just focusing on Molly and Chase…just so you know. **_

_**Please R&R and thanks for reading. =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Thank you so much for the reviews! Also thank you RainbowsNSmiles5 for pointing out the capitalizations. I hadn't realized that I was neglecting the cap's, I guess I got to lazy to go back and check on it and I honestly didn't think that ppl would mind if I didn't pay attention to that (lol sorry). To Skitsophraniac, if you laughed at my mistake it's ok…when I found out I was laughing as well and like I said before…both of my little sisters thought he was a girl too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Molly's P.O.V.

Why does she have to be so mean! I just called for some advice…she didn't have to hang up on me like that. Well whatever. I'm just going to take a quick shower and go with my regular clothes.

I walked down the path to town when I spotted Gill getting out of his house. I walked towards him and waved. "Hey Gill! Ready to go?"

Gill nodded and we started walking together to the bar.

We sat down on a table and ordered our food.

"So…how'd you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How did you ring the bells. I still don't understand. How is it that an outsider was able to ring the bells, without even knowing anything about this town."

I sighed and gulped. "If…if I tell you…you promise not to tell anyone or make fun of me?"

Gill looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "Um….ok…I promise?"

I leaned forward and was so close to his face it almost looked like I was about to kiss him. His face started to redden. "Ok ok I promise! Just…just don't get too close to me."

"Ok then." I moved my chair next to him. "I don't want other people to hear this." I looked to the sides and whispered. " I can see the Harvest Goddess and the sprites."

Gills eyes widen and stared at me.

I sighed heavily. Great…he thinks I'm some kind of psychopath! I shouldn't have told him.

"Ca…can you really? I mean…have you seen them?" I pouted and looked away a bit annoyed. "No I just made that up. Of course I can! You think I would say something like that just for the heck of it! Honestly! People will think I'm crazy or something"

Gill looked at me and smiled. "I wouldn't…"

I turned my head to look at him. Now it was my turn to be surprised. Was he making fun of me?

"Actually…to be honest. I can see them too. Every now and then. I'm glad to hear that someone else can see them as well."

I smiled brightly. I was now relived. I finally found someone I could talk to about the sprites without holding back.

"I still don't understand why they didn't ask for my help instead. Was I not good enough?"

I patted Gill's shoulders. "Maybe cuz they knew you wouldn't be able to run a farm. After all…you don't look like the type that could handle manual labor"

We both laughed and I told him all about how I had to search for the bells. We also talked about our personal lives as well. He told how he wanted to be mayor one day and his obsession with tomatoes. Somehow I felt at ease with him and I could tell he felt the same way.

Suddenly I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I was being watched…and their piercing gaze was making me uncomfortable. Gill must of felt it too because he looked at me and leaned forward. "Is it just me or is Chase glaring at us?"

I turn my head slowly and sure enough…there was Chase giving us one of his most lethal glares. Her arms were crossed in front her chest and was just standing in the corner of the kitchen bar.

"Well…it appears to me that my wife is upset…for some reason"

Gill blinked and gave me a confused looked. "Wife?"

I looked at him and giggled. "That's what I call her. Since she's so good at cooking you know."

Gill tilted his head to the side and was now looking more confused than before. "'She'…? Wait…are you talking about Maya or Chase?"

"Chase of course! Who else would I be talking about silly boy! I envy her though…she's such a pretty girl…especially her violet eyes…there so…how should I say it, sexy!"

Gill placed a hand on his chin and chuckled. "_She_? Chase? Are you serious?"

I pouted and wrinkled my nose. "What? You don't think she's pretty? Or is she not your type?"

At this point Gill stated laughing. What was so funny anyway?

"_She's _no where near my type. Hardly I'd say. But I must say…this is rather amusing."

I looked at him and tilted my head to the side "What is?"

He shook his head and wave a hand in front of me. "Oh don't mind me. We should get going before your _wife _starts throwing plates at us. Don't want to get her more jealous than what she is." He snickered and stood up.

What's so funny? Is it the fact that I'm calling Chase 'wife' that's funny? I guess so. After all it is odd for a girl to be calling some other girl 'wife'.

I looked at chase and waved at her. She just huffed and turned her head to the side. Why is she so upset? Maybe it's that time of the month. I get pretty grouchy when I'm on my days too. Gill was still chuckling and he looked at my puzzled expression.

We walked out of the bar and started walking back home.

"Thanks for showing up. It was fun. I actually thought you were going to stood me up and I'd be eating by myself."

I stopped, looked at him and pouted. "What kind of person do you think I am anyway? I would never do that. Wait…does that mean that…?"

Gill stopped and was quiet for a bit. He turned around and looked at me with a smile. "Yes…but that was a long time ago and I was still a kid. I guess she didn't really like me or she just did it to make a fool out of me."

I looked at him and I could see a hint of sadness in his smile. I didn't know what had happen but I wasn't about to press the matter so I walked towards him and smiled. "Well it's her lose cuz I think you're a great person Gill. Even though you look like an arrogant, spoiled, selfish, self-centered, snobby rich boy."

Gill looked at me and squinted his eyes "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…"

My face started to heat up and I waved my hands frantically. "Oh no no no no! I didn't mean to insult you Gill! I mean, it's just that you have this aura …well it's kinda hard to explain…Well the point that I was trying to make is that the person that stood you up probably has no brains…probably"

We stared at each other for a moment and then laughed a little. "Thank you Molly. I feel a bit more confident about myself now. Well I'll let you go. It's late and I'm sure you have to wake up early to work on you farm. Let me know if you need any help in ringing Edge's bell ok." I suddenly saw his face get close to mine and felt his lips press lightly on my cheek. "Goodnight Molly"

And with that he walked away. I stood there with a blank expression and raised a hand to touch my cheek were he had kissed me. My face started to feel hot. Did he really kiss me or was that just my imagination.

"Well aren't _**you **_popular!"

I turned around and found Chase leaning on the wall. Her arms were across her chest and had one of the most annoyed expression on her face.

"What? Cant come up with some snappy reply? You must be a virgin."

My face turned scarlet red. "Wh….what was that! Like your one to talk! I bet you haven't kissed someone before!"

Chase started walking towards me and I stepped back but then she grabbed me by the shoulders. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for what ever was coming. She was probably going to shake me or just yell at me like always. I felt her pulling me forward and all of a sudden I felt her lips against mine. My eyes widen and was in such a shock that I just stood there…stupefied and unable to do anything. I felt her smooth lips pressed on mine softly and her eyes were closed as if enjoying the moment while I was confused. She then stepped back and looked at the ground. Her cheeks were flushed and after a moment she let go of me and started heading back to the bar. She stopped in front of the door and with out looking back she said in almost a whisper... "Now I have…"

She then disappeared and I was left there alone…unable to understand what had happen. I felt tears forming on my eyes. How could she do this to me…that was my first kiss damn it! What the hell is going on!

**Whoa! I kinda like how this turned out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and thank you for reading. I'll try to update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews! I honestly didn't think this story was going to be welcome and I was going to drop it as soon as I got a lot of disapprovals from Chase fans. I'm glad to know that there's some people that actually like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V.

I slammed the door behind me and slumped to the floor sitting down Indian style. I wiped some of my tears away and started pondering what had happen. Why in the hell did Chase kiss me? Is she…does that mean she swings that way! No no no! I've never seen her hit on Kathy or Maya or any other girl for that matter. She acts so indifferent around men though. There no other choice…I have to call the only person that could enlighten me on this matter…

I stood up and started walking towards the phone and dialed the number. _Ring_. I just hope she's awake. _Ring_. Come one…pick up the phone. _Ring_. Please…_Ring_. PLEASE! _Rii_…

I could hear shuffling and a really groggy and annoyed person on the other end of the line. "Ugh…hello?"

"Mary! Thank goddess you answered! I have something really important to tell you!"

"Augh! Molly! Do you realize what time it is? It's 1 in the morning!"

"But…"

"Molly…seriously! I have to work in the morning! Call me tomorrow ok"

"But but…it's really important!"

"What? You finally got laid or something?"

"What! NO!"

"Then I'm not interested. Goodnight"

"Chase kissed me!"

"…"

Mary was quiet for awhile and I felt my face heat up remembering her soft lips…wait no! NO NO NO! It was disgusting! I mean that disgusting kiss! I cleared my throat. "Um Mary?…You there?"

"Wait…Chase is the girl you said is flat as a cutting board but is really pretty and good at cooking?"

"Uh huh…"

"Molly…"

"Y…yes?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

"WHAT!"

"I mean it's ok if you are."

"MARY!"

"I'm not judging I'm just saying that if your having these kinds of dreams or fantasies you should just come out and say it…"

"I'M NOT LESBIAN! GODDESS! I WAS JUST WITH GILL! WE WERE AT THE BAR HAVING DINNER!"

"…and you started day dreaming of Chase kissing you?"

"Arrg! NO! It's not like that! Gill and I were just having dinner. We were having a good time. Then both of us noticed Chase glaring at us. We left cuz she looked really mad. But what would make her kiss me though…I don't understand."

"Well…after you guys left the bar did anything else happen?"

"Not that I can think of…unless…" Just then I remembered Gill had kissed me on cheek. I gasped.

"What?"

"She must have seen when Gill kissed me on the cheek! Do you think she might have feeling for Gill?"

"It could be. Maybe it's her own weird way of showing emotion?"

"Huh?"

"To put it more bluntly it's either one of two things; one: she's a lesbian and she's got a crush on you or two: she likes Gill and by kissing you she's telling you to back off."

"Oh…I see. That makes sense."

"Look, I really don't know. I'm not her so you should probably confront the situation with her directly. If that's all you called me for I'm going back to sleep. Tell me how it goes. Goodnight"

"Thanks Mary. Night…" I hung up and sat down in one of the chairs. This is going to be hard…what am I supposed to do.

-xxxxxxx-

Chase's P.O.V.

Damn! Damn it all! Why'd I kiss her? Ok fine I saw Gill kiss her on the cheek but that didn't mean I had to walk up to her and kiss her! She's probably mad at me right now and wont even want to talk to me ever again. Hell, she might even be packing her bags right now! I have to talk to her and give her an explanation. But what the heck am I going to say? I don't even know why I kissed her in the first place! Brotherly love? That sounds disgusting and perverted. Impulse? That sound more believable. Not only that but I've been overworked now that I think about it. Maybe I took out my frustration out on her. But with a kiss? Well whatever. I just have to apologize and hope that things don't became awkward between us.

Just then Kathy entered the kitchen.

"Hey Chase! It's 2 already. Time to go. Oh and just so you know you'll be working the whole week again. Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh…great…just great! You people are slave drivers you know that!"

"Hey don't tell me! Tell my dad!"

I walked out of the bar and was about to cross the bridge when I saw a figure leaning on the bridge. It then turned around to look at me. My eyes widen.

It was Molly.

"Hi Chase"

She shuffled her feet a bit and looked away. I noticed she was fiddling with her fingers and bit her lips nervously. I stood there speechless. I seriously didn't think she would talk to me after what had happen. I gulped.

"H…hey…"

She took a deep breath and then turned around to look at me. I could feel the tension in the air. I may as well be the first to talk and just get this over with. I'll just say it was a misunderstanding and not to worry. Heck! I'll even tell her I'll cook her whatever she wanted as an apology.

"Molly…"

"I don't understand what happened earlier so…I…I want you to explain it to me. Why did you kiss me? Is there a reason why you did that? If you give me a good reason then I'll forget about it and I'll pretend like it never happened."

I stared at her but then it became a glare. "Forget about it? Pretend like it never happen? So what, are you saying that my feelings don't matter to you! Is that what your saying!" I was beginning to yell. I stopped and cursed at my self and averted my gaze from her. Oh great! That's not what I was supposed to say!

"No that's not what I mean! I was…what I meant to say was…are you mad because I was with Gill?"

My face started to heat up and I clenched my fits. "I…it didn't mean anything ok. It's not like I was jealous that Gill kissed you or anything!"

Molly's eyes widen. Shit! There I go again. What is it with me and just spouting nonsense. "Y…you were jealous…because Gill kissed me?"

I looked away and I could feel my body tremble a bit. "Don't let it get to your head! If you want to go out with Gill go ahead. See if I care! It's not like I have feeling for…." I bit my lip. I had to stop myself from saying anything stupid again. "Just… never mind…forget what I just said. Goodnight"

I lowered my head and walked passed her.

"Chase! Wait!"

I felt her hand touch lightly on my wrist. I pulled my hand away from her and kept on walking without looking back. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this! All I had to say was that it was a misunderstanding but no I had to say something stupid. I made things worst. Why is it that my impulses and emotions take over my actions! Why can't I stay calm and composed like other people…damn that Gill! It's all his fault! Why'd he have to kiss her anyway! Why her…

-xxxxxxxxx-

Molly's P.O.V.

I was about to explain to her that Gill and I are just friends; but she just kept on walking…leaving me there, without letting me explain to her. It's just as I suspected. Chase likes Gill. There can be no other explanation. After she admitted being jealous of Gill kissing me…what else could it be! I sighed heavily and started walking home. I'm such a horrible friend! If she had told me she liked him I would have invited her along. No wonder she hanged up on me like that. She must think I'm the worst for trying to steal her love interest. She probably hates me now. I have to do something and let her know it was a misunderstanding. I just hope tomorrow will be a better day and that we can fix this misunderstanding. I really don't want our friendship to end because of some stupid boy. I'll make it up to her somehow.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there you have it. I hope you like this chapter. Not so eventful but oh well. Lol?**

**Anyway please R&R and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Even tho I've said this so many times I really want to thank you all for reading my story. I'm also glad that to hear that some of you guys are enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V.

My alarm clock started to screech. I could feel the sunlight slightly hitting my face. Ugh! I hardly had any sleep last night and this migraine wasn't helping. I unwillingly got out of bed and decided to just get my chores over with. As I was feeding my livestock I was debating if I should go to Chase's house or just make my usual visit to the bar. But once I saw her what was I going to say? Should I just apologize?

I sighed heavily and went inside my house. I looked at my clock. It was 2pm. I scratched the back of my head. Maybe I should go and see her now and get it over with. I'll just take her some marmalade as an apology present. I've made plenty the day before and from what she's told me, she likes anything that has oranges. I took a bottle and started writing on a piece of paper.

_To Chase, _

_I'm sorry for what happen. I hope we can still be friends. Your very important to me and if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you._

_Love, Molly._

I looked at the paper and re-read it. I felt a slight blush forming on my cheeks when I read '_very important to me'. _I shook my head. Argh! That kiss is really messing with me. I folded the paper and put it inside a paper bag with the marmalade. I started walking down the road but then stopped. What if she didn't want to talk to me anymore? I started feeling nerves. Maybe I should talk to Gill first. But how could he help me? It wouldn't hurt to just hear his opinion right?

I knocked at Gills house but no one answered. I gave another sigh and looked up to the sky. 'Ok ok…I get the hint.' I headed to the bar and stopped at the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. To my surprise no one was there but Maya. She was cleaning some of the tables and apparently hadn't heard when I walked in. Sometimes Maya would help out in the bar from time to time. I cleared my throat and walked up to her.

"Hey Maya. I um…I know it's a bit early but I was wondering if Chase was here?"

Maya turned around and glared at me. "Why are you looking for Chase?"

Even though Maya is petite and cute she could sometimes be scary.

"I just need to say something to her…"

"Look here you hussy! Chase is mine!"

My eyes widen and my mouth was agape. Did I just hear her right? Is Maya in love with Chase? Man things just got more and more weird.

At this point I just had to ask. "D…does that mean that…u…you…you and Chase a…are…l…lo…lovers!" I began to stutter.

She stomped her foot and I flinched a little. "Yes! Chase and I are an item alright! If you get it then back off and don't ever talk to Chase ever again you hear me!"

I stood there shocked. Dear goddess then Chase was lesbian! Or maybe she's bisexual. But what was more shocking was finding out about Maya's feelings for Chase. I always thought that Maya was straight, seen as she's so girly and cute at times…it never accrued to me that she was actually a lesbian.

Maya looked at the paper bag I had in my hand and snatched it before I could react.

"You were here to give this to Chase weren't you!"

"I…it's not what you think! Look I was just…"

Maya held the bag over her head and before I knew it I heard a loud crash and marmalade splattering all over the floor. I felt Mayas hands on my shoulders as I was being pushed to the ground. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Still oblivious and confused of what happen I laid there on the floor. Maya stood looking down at me and pulling on my collar.

"I'm telling you to back off! Chase is mine! I wont let anyone else take Chase away from me!"

I glared at her finally pulling myself together.

"Will you just listen to me! I didn't come here to woo Chase ok! I came to apologize!"

"Liar! I know what your trying to do! Your just pretending to be this nice and naïve girl to get Chase's attention!"

"You psycho wench! Didn't you just hear what I said! I didn't come to get Chase's attention. And by the way Chase doesn't even like you so you may as well give up your petty attempt to get close to h…"

Suddenly my face abruptly swung to the side and I felt a slight sting on my cheek. I placed a hand on my cheek and felt my cheek starting to heat up a bit. I turned my face to look at Maya. Her eyes were filled with tears and anger.

"Did…did you just…?"

At that moment the front door swung open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Maya let go of me and gasped.

"C…Chase…"

I turn my head slightly towards the door and sure enough…there was Chase…standing in the front door. Chase walked up to us and pulled my arm helping me get up. I stood there still holding my cheek.

"What's going on here? What's with all this mess?"

"I…I didn't do anything. I was just cl…cleaning."

Chase looked at the slight disaster. There was marmalade splattered on some of the tables and chairs and pieces of glass scattered around the floor. She then glared at Maya.

"Is this what you call 'cleaning'? Well you obviously don't know the meaning of cleaning! Cant you even do this simple task? Honestly! The only thing your good at is eating!"

"I…it's her fault! You're mine! I wont let some other girl take you away from me!" Maya then covered her face and ran out the door sobbing.

"W…wha…what the hell is she talking about?"

We just stood there looking at the door. Chase finally realized that she was still holding on to my arm and then let go instantly. "S…sorry!"

I rubbed my arm a bit. "It's ok."

Chase looked at me and then felt her hand on my chin turning it to the side to examine my swollen cheek. I felt my cheeks heating up a bit and averted my eyes from her. For some reason I could fell a sharp pain in my chest. A tightening pain in my chest that was making it almost hard to breath. My heart was pounding loudly that I could have sworn it could be heard all over the bar. Chase's eyes looked sad and concerned. That made it even more painful and I lowered my head.

"I'll get you something for your cheek." She walked to the kitchen and was back with an ice pack and pressed it slightly on my cheek. "Sorry about Maya…I'm not sure what's gotten into her."

"It's ok. I should be the one saying sorry Chase. It really is my fault. I shouldn't have provoked her." I then pouted and looked at her sternly.

"W…what?"

"Honestly Chase! If you had told me that Maya and you were…well…like that then I wouldn't have…" I looked down at my hands and started fidgeting. I could feel the pain in my chest grow ever so slightly. Just the thought of Chase having a lover made me sad somehow.

"It's not like that! I mean, I know Maya's had this crush on me for a while but…that doesn't mean I have feelings for her or that I'll take advantage of that. She may be Yolanda's granddaughter, but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to be with her. Yolanda's my mentor and my teacher and that is as far as I will be getting involved with her family. No more and no less."

I looked up at her. Chase's face was serious and was looking at me straight in the eye. I blushed. I averted my eyes but then looked back at her. I nodded my head. "okay…"

'Why the heck was I blushing! It's not like I'm talking to some guy I have a crush on.' I shook my head and stood up.

Chase looked up at me a bit confused at my sudden reaction. She then squinted her eyes at me. "So why exactly are you here anyway?"

I gasped. 'Oh shoot! I almost forgot I came to make up with her!' I held my hand out to her. "I just came to say I'm sorry and that I want us to go back to being friends. That is…if you still want to be my friend."

She stood up and turned her back towards me. 'Aw man! don't tell me she's holding a grudge! That is so un-cute!'

"I…I should be the one to apologize Molly. I'm sorry for what I did last night. " She then turn around and shook my hand. She was blushing and was smiling. I couldn't help but blush and smile as well.

"Yay! I'm so glad!"

Chase nodded. "Me too…"

"Let me clean this mess. It _**was **_my fault after all."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

I shook my head. "Nah uh. You have to start preparing your ingredients for your menu. Let me at least do this. Like I said, it was my fault. If I need help I'll call you my dear wife." I giggled and then winked at her.

Chase blushed and looked away. "I…I thought I told you not to call me that! Fine! Just make it quick." She started heading towards the kitchen but then stopped. "Be careful with the glass. I don't want you to get cut." And with that she was gone.

As I began cleaning the marmalade and picking up the shards of glass, the words that Maya said were still echoing in my head and I still had this slight pain in my chest. Somehow this whole incident made me sad and the pain wouldn't go away. I wonder if I'm getting sick or something…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sorry it took a while to update. I'll try my best to update sooner tho. Please R&R. Let me know how I'm doing so far and if you like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm doing my very best to update ASAP. It's been a very busy week for me but I'll do my best! I also wanted to let you guys know that I don't particularly dislike Maya…I just needed an antagonist in my story (lol). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Chase's P.O.V.

It's been almost two months since that whole kiss incident happen. The first few days it was awkward but then we were our usual selves. At first I thought we would just drift off and eventually not talk to each other anymore. But thankfully we are still good friends.

"….ace…"

But now that I think about it, Molly's been acting a little weird lately. She smiles and is still out going but sometimes I can see sadness in her eyes…not to mention she's avoid looking at me. I wonder what's bothering her. Maybe she's getting home sick. I'll make her something since she's always helping me with the menu ideas. Maybe we can go out for a picnic or something.

"…chase…"

But lately she's been busy hanging around with Gill. That kinda ticks me off. From what I knew Gill was going out with Luna. Did they break up and now he's trying to woo Molly? He better not be playing around with Molly's feelings. I'll kick his ass if I ever find out that he's made her cry!

"CHASE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

I jumped and cautiously turn my head to find a very upset Yolanda. Her face was red and was glaring at me irritably.

"What in the world were you so distracted with?"

I could feel my face getting red and I gulped nervously. "N…nothing! It's not important really…"

"You were thinking about Molly weren't you."

Now I could definitely feel my face turn crimson red. My hands were starting to get sweaty and could feel my stomach curling inside.

"You like her don't you Chase." Yolanda smirked and I could almost hear a laugh come out of her mouth.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked way "Of…of course I don't! I mean…I do. B…but…but just as a friend! I mean…I can't be friend with someone I don't like you know. After all you have to keep your friend close but your enemies closer right!"

At this Yolanda blinked and started chuckling. "Chase, you do realize that what you just said didn't make any sense right? Look I'm not going to tease you about it ok. If you like her, you should tell her. You don't want someone else to swoop her off her feet and take her way before you have a chance to tell her your feelings."

I turned to face her and she was looking straight at me in an unfamiliar way. Her expression was both happy yet sorrowful…for some reason. This was something that I had never seen in her before. I had seen anger, disappointment, delight, and approval…but never this expression.

"Chase if you need to talk to someone, you know I'm here for you. I'm not only your mentor…but also your caretaker. Your like a grandson to me and it pains me to see you struggle with your own feelings. I know you have a very hard time socializing with people but that doesn't mean you should neglect your own feelings"

I stared blankly at the chubby woman in front of me. Am I really trying to avoid my true feeling for Molly? But…were just friends. I don't have feelings for her. I know I don't! I'm sure I don't. At least…I think I don't…

She let out a long sigh. "It's ok Chase. You have to figure things out on your own and when the time come…well all I can say is good luck." Yolanda smiled and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Try not to burn the kitchen down or cut yourself ok" And with that she left.

I could feel my head starting to hang low and my shoulders become heavy and tense. Why have Yolanda's words shaking me up like this? It's not like I hated Molly, in fact, I liked her. Of that…I was sure.

As I stood there in the kitchen, I began to process Yolanda's words more slowly. And in that instant it hit me. I _**was **_trying to ignore it all this time. I had to accept it. I _**did **_have feelings for her. The truth was…I've liked her ever since she gave me that orange and that bright smile. No…it was before that. It was when she stood up for Maya the first time I meet her. I remember how angry I was at her for butting in…but for some reason I couldn't get her out of my mind. The way she was unfazed over my loud and harsh words and how she stood her ground. Even though she looked frail and delicate she had a strong spirit and courage.

Truth be told…I was scared. I shield myself with harsh words so I wouldn't get hurt. Protecting myself from others and closing myself to the world and only focusing on my cooking. That's why I'm so unsociable. But Molly somehow broke that shield that I had formed and slipped into my heart without even me noticing it.

I liked her…no…that's not it…I loved her. I didn't want to admit it but I couldn't deny it any more. I love her. But I was too scared to admit it. To be rejected and to keep on loving without having those feelings returned. My chest felt tight at the thought of being rejected. It wasn't the first time I would be rejected. I've had plenty of those in my life. But just…just one more…I don't think I could be able to bear it.

At that moment I heard the bell ring and the door swung open.

I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip. Please goddess…don't let it be her…not now please.

"Hey sweetie! What cha' cooking?"

"…" The goddess must really hate me…

I just stood there unable to move. Something inside of me refused to look at her. "Nothing…yet….." My voice slowly turned into a whisper. I could hear foot steps getting closer and I clenched my fist and kept my eyes shut.

All of a sudden I felt her soft hand cup my face and I open my eye and could feel them widening. There she was…looking up at me with concern in her eyes and a hint of sadness.

"Chase….are you ok? You look like your about to cry! Did something happen?"

I felt my hands slowly moving up but then stopped. I lowered my hand to the side and let out a sigh. 'No…I can't tell her. At least not right now.' I lowered my gaze and shook my head.

"….don't worry. I'll be fine…"

"Chase…"

What am I doing! I have to snap out of it!

I grabbed her by the cheeks and stretched them. "Ha! Fooled you!"

"Owww oww! Wha arh hoo hooing!" She pinched both of my hands and I instantly let go. "That really hurt you know! Don't scare me like that! I was seriously worried for a minute there! Don't ever scare me like that again! I mean it!"

I gave her a grin and flicked her forehead "Well that's what you get for going out on dates with someone other than me"

"Awww I didn't know my cute little wife was the jealous type!"

"Ugh! I told you not to call me that!"

We both laughed.

"Well I'll talk to you later ok. Gill and I are have dinner again. Don't get to jealous like last time ok." She winked at me and giggled.

"Ha! That was a one time thing! And I wasn't jealous just so you know."

She began to laugh. "What ever you say."

She walked out of the kitchen and sat in one of the tables. Shortly after Gill showed up and sat across form her. As I looked across the counter I felt my chest tighten again. They were laughing and were it looked like they were having a goodtime just being with each other.

I lowered my head and walked towards the kitchen. 'I'll tell her….I'll tell her my feeling for her. But not tonight…'

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made Yolanda look like a mother figure here…I wonder how that happen lol. I also feel like this chapter is a bit depressing…maybe it's just me hmm? I'm also wondering if I should add Maya to another chapter. We'll see. Please R&R. I like to read the feedback I get from you guys. Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Thank you so much for the reviews guys! **

**To Kichou, I was actually thinking of doing that…but now ppl are going to know what's going to happen so now I have to think up of something else lol. **

**To Fillipinochick, I'm sorry it's taking so long to have Molly find out Chase is a boy. I really don't want her to just find out and then **_**bam! **_**she falls in love with him instantly u know. I want her to start having feeling for him before she even finds out he's a boy….damn…I just gave away the story lol. I think the main reason why it's taking so long is because my chapters are too short? But like I said before I don't just want them to fall for each other automatically. Once she finds out Chase's a boy, the story will come to an end. I do apologize that it's taking a while tho. I actually thought this story was only going to be at the most 5 chapters. o.o**

**I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V.

It's been a little over two months since Chase and I made up. Were back to being our usual selves. Except…for some reason I cant look at Chase in the face. I feel a sharp pain in my chest when ever I see her face. One afternoon I found Chase just standing in the kitchen with her eyes closed tightly. I could have sworn she was about to cry but then she started pulling my cheeks. She said she was pretending but I know she was lying. That expression on her face hurt me the most. I didn't want to press the matter more though, after all I can't expect her to tell me everything right? I really didn't have much time to think about it either though because I still had to ring the 5th bell. Gill and I were working really hard on getting all of the towns people's wish. We had become really close to one another.

-xxxx-

It was almost the beginning of winter and the cold air was starting to close in. I sat on the stools that were in the bar, drinking my tea while waiting for Gill. Chase had her back towards me while she was cooking and I just stared at her. Every now and then I'd get a glimpse of her face and it made my heart skip a beat and flutter. She looked the happiest when cooking and that made me smile. It gave me a sense of happiness in a way knowing that she was there near by. I sighed. Why is my body reacting this way towards a girl? Maybe I'm still a bit shaken up because I found out that Chase is a lesbian?

"Sorry I'm late Molly"

I turned to where the voice came from. Gill was taking a sit next to me and was huffing and puffing. I giggled. Gill wasn't the athletic type so he gets tired pretty fast. He glared at me.

"Sorry Gill…it's just so cute and funny how you get tired to easily!"

"Yeah well glad to hear you enjoy seeing me gasping for air when I'm half dieing or being tortured! Sometimes I think you're a sadist!"

"Oh come one Gill. Your gasping for air when you've only walked form your house to the lighthouse! You really need to get out more and stretch you legs instead of just sitting in that office doing paperwork."

Gill lifted his nose up to the air. "Yeah well I _AM_ striving to be the mayor someday you know. Anyway I wanted to ask you something." He then lowered his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye and his cheeks began to turn pink. "It's…it's really important and…I…I mean…that is to say….this is a bit difficult for me to say…"

I looked at Gill and tilted my head a bit. I had never seen this reaction on him. He was nerves for the first time. "Um…ok? So…what is it?"

"Um…well…you see. Ugh! I can't!" Gill covered his eyes with one hand and his face was starting to get red. He then took my cup of tea and chugged it down in one go. He turn to look straight at me and grabbed one of my hands. Ok now…I'm thinking this has to be _really _important, he's never acted this way before.

"M…Molly! I need to tell you something really important but it's best if I tell you in privet. So…so….that is…" Gill closed his eyes and squeezed my hand a bit. "Please meet me in the church grounds tomorrow afternoon!" He let go of my hand, stood up and ran out the door. I just sat there with a blank expression and my mouth agape. What the heck was that about?

"What the heck was that about?"

Huh? Did I just say that out loud? I turned and Chase was on the counter looking at the door. I blushed and looked away. "I…I'm not sure. I…I got to go! Talk to you later ok!"

I stood up and ran out the door. I had to find Gill and ask him what was so important. I was to curious to wait until tomorrow. I had to find out today!

-xxxxxxxxx-

Chase's P.O.V.

I saw Molly run out the door after Gill. He practically announced it to the world that he had something important to tell her. There's no doubt about it. Gill was going to propose to Molly. Why else would you meet someone in the church grounds for? If I was going to tell Molly about my feelings, it had to be today…otherwise it would be to late. I fixed myself a bit and started looking for Kathy.

"Hey Kathy, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be right back." As I walked out the door I heard Kathy call out to me.

"Chase…if things don't work out…I'll tell my dad to give you the rest of the week off ok.."

I stopped and turned to look at her and smiled. "Thanks Kathy."

I was almost at the end of the bridge when I stopped. 'Maybe I should go to the church and make a wish on the goddess to help me out. It wouldn't hurt to ask for a little help right?' I started walking up the slope towards the church. I froze as soon as I got there. There was Gill and Molly in the middle of the church grounds. Gill had a blue feather in his hand and his face was red…just as Molly's was. Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were glued to the blue feather. I snapped out of it and hid behind the tree that was near by.

"Gill….you mean….r…really?"

Gill just nodded shyly and extended his arm to give the feather to Molly.

Molly then grabbed the feather and started jumping and squealing. "Oh my goddess Gill! I….I….I'm so happy! Oh Gill!"

"S…so…does that mean…"

"Y…yes! Definitely!"

Gill smiled and chuckled a bit. "I'm glad…"

They started walking away and Molly was still holding on to the blue feather.

I stood there…staring at the ground. I was to late…I missed my chance before I even confessed.

I hit my fist on the tree. 'Dear goddess…if you can hear me…please let it rain…' I dragged my feet to one of the benches and sat there with my head hanging. I felt some rain drops starting to hit on my back. I leaned against the bench and looked up at the sky. "Heh…at least now I know you can hear me…."

I let the rain run down my face…hiding my tears along with the intense pain that my heart felt of losing the one thing that meant the most to me.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

True to her word, Kathy asked her dad to give me the rest of the week of and he did. I was at home laying in my couch. Molly had come over to ask what was wrong with me when she found out that I was taking the rest of the week off. I didn't even bother to answer the door. I really didn't want to see her. It's not like it was her fault. I didn't hate her…on the contrary, I still loved her.

Eventually I decided to man up and wish her the best. Maybe I should go and see her and apologize for avoiding her. I started walking towards Molly's house. I stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. I was about to knock on the door when the door swung open.

"Oh…Molly…um…I…"

All of a sudden I felt Molly's arms around my waist. I just stood there dumbfounded.

"M…Molly?"

"Oh Chase! I'm so glad your still alive!"

"Huh?"

Molly let go of me and pushed me. All of a sudden I felt a hard punch on my arm. I winced and glared at her.

"Oww! What the hell was that for!"

Molly looked at me and pouted. "You jerk! I was really worried about you!"

I rubbed my arm and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you."

Molly let out a long sigh. "Ok fine I forgive you…since you did come all the way here. Anyway I really wanted to talk to you!" She started jumping and clapping her hand happily. "Guess what? Gill…"

I stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Yeah I know…" I looked away. I knew what she was going to say anyway.

Molly tilted her head to the side. "You mean…where did you hear about Gill and.."

"I just know ok." I sighed. "Molly…I just want to tell you that if you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you." I looked at her with a serious expression. "I'll be here for you no matter what."

Molly blinked and nodded. "O…ok. Thank you Chase."

"Well…that's all I wanted to say. I have to go now. I haven't been working for the past few days." I smiled and waved at her goodbye. On the way to the bar I noticed Gill walking out of town hall with a book in his hand. I walked up to him and pulled on his collar. Gill dropped his book and looked at me confused and surprised. Not that I could blame him.

"Look here you jerk! I'm warning you, if you ever make her cry I'll make sure you cry tears of blood!" I gave him one of my deadliest glares. Gill just blinked at me.

"W…what are you talking about?"

"I mean it! I'll kick your ass if you don't make her happy!"

Gill pushed my hands away and straighten himself. "That's what I intend to do. I don't need someone like you to tell me that." He then picked up his book and started walking away.

That damn jerk!

-xxxxx-

It was winter the 5th and everyone was busy giving out cakes. I had never participated in this holiday but this time…I wanted to give Molly some cake.

I was a bit nerves as I walked towards Molly's house. I knocked on her door but no one answered. That's weird. It's only 8am, she should be around. I looked inside the barn and chicken coop, but she was no where to be found. I scratched the back of my head. Maybe she's giving out cake as well? I decided to go for a walk, maybe I'd bump into her eventually.

I was walking up the slope towards the church ground when someone bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch where…" I looked down at the person that had bumped in to me. It was Molly…with tears streaming down her eyes.

I dropped the cake I was caring and took hold of her shoulders. "M…Molly! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked up at me and new tears rolled down her cheeks. "G…Gil…" She then shut her eyes and ran away with her hands covering her face.

I ran up the slope to the church ground. My eyes widen and I felt rage overtaking me.

There was Gill…holding both of Luna's hands and their forehead pressed together. They were both smiling.

So this is why Molly was crying. I walked up at Gill, pulled him away from Luna and in an instant I felt my clenched fist make contact with Gill's face.

Gill looked up at me and touched his cheek. "What the hell was that for!"

"You asshole! I told you that if you ever made her cry I'd kick you ass!"

"W…what are you talking about?"

"Molly was crying! She was here you dolt!"

"W…what? Molly was here? But…I didn't see h.."

I took hold of Gill's collar. "Of course you didn't you ass!"

I felt Luna taking hold of one of my arms. "Stop it Chase! What are you doing?"

I let go of Gill and started walking away. I stopped and looked back. "I'll be back…and you better prepare yourself for the beating of your life!"

I began to run towards Molly's house. I had to be there for her and comfort her. I could only imagine the pain she was in. I pounded on Molly's door. I could hear sniffling and sobbing from the other side of the door.

"Molly! I know your in there! Please open up!"

"No! Please…just leave me alone!"

"I cant do that. I…your very important to me and I don't like to see you suffering like this for some jerk! He doesn't deserve your tears Molly!"

The door swung open and Molly glared at me. "How dare you say that! You don't know anything! He was really important to me! I loved him and to…just…lose him…" She covered her face and began to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and stroke her hair softly. I really hated Gill guts now. Why couldn't she love _ME _instead. She clutched onto my apron and sobbed.

"W…why! Why did it have to be this way? What did I do wrong?"

I rubbed her back a bit and put my chin on her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. He's the one that couldn't see how wonderful you are Molly. Please don't cry for some loser."

Molly pulled away from me and glared at me once more. "You didn't even know him! Why would you say such horrible things about my little Gil…"

"Cuz he's an asshole! To leave you for someone else. You were to much for him and he clearly doesn't deserve you! He's nothing but trash!"

Molly pulled on my collar. "If you bad mouth my little Gilbert again I swear I'm going to punch you!"

"I'll bad mouth him all I want…" I stopped and looked at her. "Wait…did you just say Gilbert?"

Molly looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. Gilbert was my pet fish. I never told you about him? He was my very first pet I got from my parents when I moved here." She sniffled a bit more. "I found him dead this morning…so I went to the graveyard to burry him."

"Wait…so when I saw you earlier…you were crying over your dead fish?"

She wiped some of her tears away and nodded. "Yeah…what did you think I was crying for?"

"You mean…you weren't crying cuz you saw Gill and Luna together?"

"No…why would I be upset about that? I thought you knew that they were engaged."

My eyes widen and my mouth was agape.

"WHAT! Didn't he propose to you! Wasn't that the reason he told you to meet him at the church?"

"Oh that. Well he wanted some advice. He was asking me if he should tell Luna he's feelings for her and I said he should do it."

I fell on my hands and knees. So she was crying over some dead fish…not Gill! Man I felt like such a loser now. So that's what she wanted to tell me the other day. My goddess I'm such an idiot! Molly kneeled beside me.

"Are you ok Chase?"

"Um…yeah…I'll be fine…"

"Um…well since your here already…I wanted to give you this."

I lifted my head and saw a cake. She was holding it out in front of me and her face was starting to get red.

"I…it's a thank you cake. You know. For today's holiday and stuff."

My face began to heat up and I took the cake. "Oh…um…thank you. I had a cake for you too but…"

"It's ok! don't worry! I don't need a cake to know that you care about me. What you did just now is more than enough for me…thank you for caring so much for me! I'm really happy." She smiled brightly at me and all I could do was nod at her.

"Say…um Chase. I was wondering…do you…I mean…would you like to go…to the starry night festival with me?"

My eyes widen. She looked away and started fidgeting with her fingers. Her face became scarlet red and I could feel my face turning the same color as hers.

I cleared my throat. "S…sure. I mean after all…I am your wife right?"

Molly looked at me and stared giggling. "You bet!"

We both laughed and in that moment I realized that I still had another chance…

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Whoa! This was one long chapter! I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors. I was writing this really late at night and well…I was practically falling asleep (lol). Please R&R and thank you for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! As always I'll start off by saying thank you for the reviews and the feed back! I really do appreciate it! It really does help me get pumped up for the next chapter and it makes me happy to know that some people like my story. I also want to apologize for taking so long to write a new chapter…I've been really busy. Not only that but…I'm really eager to write my next story and you can pretty much guess who it's going to be about right? In the next chapter I'll reveal the answer ;D Now to answer your questions:**

**1) I don't know if I want her to find out that he's a dude when they are dating/married…although…that gives me an idea. Thanks Fredrick Lynn ;p. This might prolong the story a bit tho…**

**2) no I didn't get the name Gilbert from a TV show. To be honest…I rarely watch TV due to the fact that I'm always busy with either work or school. By the time I get home it's 11pm and I'm to tired to stay up any longer seeing as I have to wake up at 6am to get really for my long busy day. I know…I have no life…lol xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**--**

Molly's P.O.V.

It was 8:49am and I was pacing in front of Gill's house. I had been outside since 6am but didn't want to knock on his door to early though. I was freaking out because I had actually asked Chase to go with me to the starry night festival.

I finally decided to knock on the door, he should be up by now right? I had started knocking softly but now I was knocking on the door so hard I could swear I'd brake it.

'What if this festival is meant for couples! Oh my goddess! People are going to think that Chase and I are a couple! I have to talk to Gill and ask him if he could join us…that way we don't stand out and we'll look like just a couple of friends hanging out.'

At this point I was bagging on the door with both hands. All of a sudden I felt my face hit hard on the ground. The door had been swung open and a very irritated Gill was looking down at me.

"What the hell is your problem Molly! Are you trying to brake down my door along with my house!"

I stood up and leaned forward. Gill blinked and took a step back. "W…what?"

"Can…"

"…Can?"

"CAN A LESBIAN COUPLE GO TO THE STARRY NIGHT FESTIVAL TOO?"

Gills mouth dropped open. "WHAT!"

I mentally slapped myself. 'Oh crap! That's not what I wanted to say!' I covered my face…I wanted to crawl into a hole. My face felt so hot that I could probably melt the entire north pole!

"I I I I mean…"

Gill started laughing hysterically and had his arms around his sides. I glared at him and punched him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for? What is it with everyone and using me as their punching bag lately?"

"Well then don't laugh! It's not funny you know!"

Gill then crossed his arms in front of him and looked away. "Ok fine. And to answer your question, anyone can go. Regardless of your personal interest. We don't discriminate against people that are different."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness…I was starting to get worried!"

Gill looked at me and smirked. "Dose that mean you and your _wife _are going together? Did you ask Chase to go with you? Hmmm…"

I blushed and looked the other away. "Th…that's none of your business!"

Gill started snickering. "Ok ok…don't get upset. I'm glad your finally admitting your feeling towards Chase though. It's about time you did!" He then put a hand on his chin and I saw an even bigger smirk on his lips. "This will be very interesting."

I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. "Huh?"

He chuckled a bit more and then waved a hand in front of me. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just talking to myself. So you two _girls _will be going together as a couple huh."

I blushed a bit but just nodded.

"Well don't worry, I'll be there. If there are any apposition about you guys being together then I'll make sure to brake any tension. So you guys just enjoy yourselves ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Gill. You're the best!"

Gill just shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know! And what are friends for anyway." He then paused and leaned forward. "So…?"

I blinked and just looked at him. "So what?"

"What did Chase say when you confessed?"

My body got stiff and I could feel not only my face heating up…but my whole body as well. "Wa…what! I didn't con con confess to her!"

Gills blinked and crossed his arms in front of him. "What? Did you just tell me you asked her to the starry night festival? That's pretty much a confession you know. At least here it is."

My eyes widen and my mouth swung open. 'I confessed to Chase without even knowing it! No wonder Chase started blushing when I asked her to go with me!' All of a sudden my energy was sucked away in that instant and I started feeling dizzy…and then…everything went blank….

-xxxxxxxx-

I was outside watering my crops. I was still a bit embarrassed because of what had happen that morning. Not only did I find out that I had accidentally confessed to Chase but apparently I had fainted standing up and Gill had to dump a bucket of cold water to wake me up. I really didn't see why he had to do that though…well, thankfully no one was around to see that. I was about to go to the barn and check on my livestock when I noticed someone walking up towards me.

Oh dear goddess…it's Chase! I felt my cheeks heating up a bit.

"Hey Molly"

I felt my body stiffen a bit and gave a weak smile. "He…hey! What's up?"

Chase scratched the back of her neck and handed me a little box with a red bow on it. "I…I came to give you this. I hope you like it."

My eyes widen and took the box eagerly. "What is it?"

Chase blushed a bit. "You can open it if you want."

I nodded and open the box slowly. My eyes started sparkly and my mouth began to water. Inside was the most delicious looking orange cake I'd ever seen. She's never given me anything before! Every now and then she'd give me half price on the food I get at the bar…but this is the fist time she gives me something free of charge…I mean other than the bag of salt.

I jumped hugged her and we both fell on the ground.

"Ow! Molly!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Chase! This is the best gift ever!"

"O…ok I get it! Just please loosen up your grip, your choking me!" I hadn't noticed that my arms were wrapped around her neck and was squeezing her so I immediately let go.

"S…sorry! It's just that I was really surprised and happy that I couldn't help myself."

She stood up and started dusting herself. "Well I got to go. I'll see you later ok."

"Ok! Hey your still going with me to the starry night festival right?"

"Of course not! I've already got someone else I want to go with."

I let out a gasp and covered my mouth with both my hands. I felt a stabbing sensation on my chest.

Chase chuckled. "I'm kidding! See you on Wednesday at 6 ok. I'll make us something to eat."

She then started walking away and I sat there watching her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore. I shook my head and finished my chores. I set the cake on the table and sat on a chair. I rested my elbows on the table and was supporting my head with my hands…looking intently at the orange cake. Somehow the thought of Chase going with someone else to the starry night festival hurt me…and it hurt me really bad. It hurt so much that I could feel tears forming on my eyes. What if Chase had someone special she wanted to go with? I couldn't help but feel really depressed about it. Just knowing that she might like someone else just made me sad. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. This is stupid! I'm crying over a girls affection for pit sakes!

I walked towards my bed and sat down holding my knees close to my chest. Maybe I might have some feelings for Chase. Why else would something like this hurt me so much. I then hid my face and cried for a bit until I fell asleep.

-xxxxxxx-

'Oh man! Chase is going to kill me!'

It was already 6:50 and I was barely heading towards Flute Fields. Once I got there I noticed a very upset Chase. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and was glaring at me.

"I said 'see you at 6' not '7'! Don't tell me you forgot when you were the one that asked me to come with you!"

I was gasping for air. I had ran all the way from my house to Flute Fields. "I…I'm sorry Chase…it's just that…my chickens…and then the cows…and all the stuff I had to do…sometimes it's to much!"

Chase let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok fine. But next time tell me your going to be late or…call me so I can help you out. I don't mind helping you with your farm you know…."

I looked up at her and noticed she was blushing a bit. I grin. "Well at least I know my wife is willing to help around the farm and doesn't mind getting dirty!"

Chase blushed and stomped her foot. "I told you not to call me that! At least…not in front of people you know…" She looked away still blushing. "C…come on. I set up a blanket for us to sit down on."

We sat down and looked at the sky. Somehow…the stars looked more beautiful than usual. I looked up in awe and every now and then I would sneak a peak at Chase's face. Now that I was even closer to her I noticed that her eyes were even more breathtaking than the starts.

I was startled when she looked at me and had a big smile on her face.

"Look! I shooting star! Make a wish Molly!"

"Huh? Oh…ok!" I looked up and notice the shooting star.

I closed my eyes tightly. 'Please…let me always be with Chase. Even if she's a girl…I want to always be with her no matter what.' I open my eyes and then turned to look at Chase who was looking at the sky. I looked up at the sky as well. 'Though…I wouldn't mind if you turned her into a boy!'

"So what did ya' wish for?"

I blushed and then looked at Chase. I tilted my head and winked at her. "Its…a…secret"

"Huh? I don't see why you can't tell me what you wished for."

"Hey! It has to be a secret or else it wont come true!"

"Oh let me guess…you wished for a non fattening sweets huh? After all, with all that cake and goodies you eat you must be putting a lot of weight!"

I pouted and punched her lightly on the arm. "Hey that's rude! And I am not fat!"

We both laughed. But then we were interrupted by a horrid yell. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh great!' I thought to myself, 'why did _SHE _have to come and ruin our perfect date…'

"What are you doing with _my _Chase! I told you to stay away from him!"

Chase stood up and glared at Maya. "Since when do I belong to _you_! I don't recall ever agreed to being own be the likes of you! I'll go with whom ever I want and that does not include you!"

Maya's eyes began to get watery. "B…but Chase! I love you! Why can't you just love me back!" She then threw her arms around Chase. "I know you like my family and they like you as well…and I know you don't have a family… so if you get married with me you'll finally have a family!"

Chase then pulled Maya away from her. "Just because I like your family doesn't automatically mean that I belong to you Maya!"

I stood up and rage began to overtake me. "That's right! Chase is not yours! Stop acting like you own her and forcing your feelings on her!"

Maya and Chase blinked. "Her?"

"Yes her! And just for your information, I don't think Chase would like a possessive freak like you to be her girlfriend!"

Maya then tilted her head to the side and was now looking confused. "Wait…what are you talking about!"

Dear goddess was she pretending to be stupid or what! "Look you psycho lesbi-"

Just then my mouth was being covered by someone standing behind me.

"Oooookay! I think it's about time you guys went home."

I turned around to look at the person that was behind me. There stood Gill. Why did he cover my mouth anyway! I had a ton of stuff I still wanted to tell Maya! He then grabbed Maya from the shoulders and started pushing her away.

"Come along now Maya. Your parents must be worried their little girl is out and about this late at night." Gill turn around and winked at me.

We stood there for a while.

"What was that all about?"

I blushed and shook my head. "Uh…let's just forget about it ok"

"Molly what did you mean by-"

I waved my hands in front of her. "L…let's not talk about it anymore ok! It's really late we should probably head on home."

Chase looked at me for a bit but then shrugged. "Well ok whatever." All of a sudden she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my whole face turn red.

"I had fun today…except for the part when we got interrupted. I hope we can come together next year again."

My mind went blank and all I could do was nod. Chase smiled and waved me goodbye. I started walking home. Only one wish kept on coming back to my mind and I repeated it thought out the whole night…

'Dear goddess…please turn Chase into a boy!'

**-xxxxxxxxx- **

**As promised, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I'm almost towards the end of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V.

It was almost the end of the year and ever since the starry night festival I had been avoiding Chase. I'm sure she noticed this. But Chase wasn't the only one…Gill had noticed it as well.

I was outside doing the usual…watering some of my crops. The only thing I could grow was buckwheat, yellow herbs, and some of the winder flowers. I was tending them when Gill appeared across from me. I blinked and was surprised since he rarely visited me. "Hey what's up?"

He looked at me sternly and I flinched a bit. "Look Molly, I'm not sure if your aware of it but as your friend I need to ask you this. Please answer me honestly ok."

Well that was straight forward and right to the point. I looked at Gill and nodded. It's no laughing matter when he's this serious…especially in a conversation that's important.

"Do you have feelings for Chase? And I don't mean as friends. Do you love him…err…I mean…her?"

I blushed a bit and averted my eyes from him. "No. I mean I do but…not in that way…I mean…I don't know. I'm confused about my feeling towards Chase." I shook my head and started watering my crops. "Look I can't think about that right now, I have to finish my work here and besides we haven't completely restored the land here. I still need to get some of the villagers wishes. I don't have time to be romantically involved with someone."

Gill let out a sigh and shook his head. "Molly…this might sound harsh but…I feel the need the say it. Your being immature, selfish, and a hypocrite."

My eyes widen and I turned to look at him. I was about to say something in protest but I noticed Gill glaring at me. I could tell he was very angry at this point so I stopped myself from saying anything.

"Are you ashamed of your feeling towards Chase? Is that it? Is that why you wont admit that you not only like him but that you actually love him? This it the one thing that I dislike about you Molly. Your always running around telling everyone to be honest about theirs feelings when you can't even be honest about your own. Why don't you just grow up and admit it." Gill then turned around and started walking away.

"And it's _her _by the way! Why do people keep on saying _him _instead of _her_!"

Gill just yelled back. "Whatever!"

I stood there with my eyes wide open. I felt some water tickling on my shoes. How dare he say that about me! And here I thought he was my friend! I stopped towards my house and sat on my bed Indian style. 'What does he know anyway! Hell he had it easy! At least he fell in love with a girl and not a guy! Talking to me in that tone of voice! Acting like he knows everything! '

I covered my face. It's true…I _was _in love with Chase. I always thought that I was straight but now…I wasn't so sure, especially since I was interested in a girl.

Although…sometimes Chase didn't act like a girl at times. I mean yeah sure she had a kinda manly voice and at times I could swear her shoulders looked broader…but that was because I really wanted her to be a boy.

I didn't want to admit it but…Gill was right. I was being immature, selfish and a hypocrite. I let out a sigh. It's not that I was ashamed of my feeling towards Chase…I just didn't know how she would take it. What if she didn't like me in that way? I shook my head. If I let thing the way they are…I might lose Chase to Maya. And that was the last thing I wanted! I had to tell Chase how I honestly felt and what ever the outcome…I should just accept it and continue to support her in any future relationship she gets involved with.

I rubbed the back of my head. Man! All of this thinking made my neck all stiff. Dealing with feeling like love sure is stressful! I grabbed a towel and headed outside towards the hot spring that was in the corner near my house. I stopped in front of the hot spring and kneeled down to touch the water. Usually it would be hot but this time the water had turned to ice. I sighed. 'Why goddess….why?'

Well it's not like it's the only hot spring in the island. I headed towards the water cave in Harmonica Town. It was already 10pm so I doubt there's anyone in there…besides I don't think anyone's noticed the hot spring in that cave.

Before going to the cave I decided to go to the church, after all…I hadn't made a whish myself. I think I deserve it seeing as I've been doing my best to restore the island.

I slowly made my way to the glass portrait of the Harvest Goddess. I closed my eyes and intertwined my hands together. I squeezed my eyes tightly and poured my heart into my wish. "Please…if you can hear me goddess…please grant my wish. I wish…I wish for Chase to be a boy…please turn Chase into a boy!"

I was startled by footsteps getting close so I stood up and ran out of the church. As I walked towards the cave I couldn't help but wonder if the goddess had heard my wish…I just hope she heard me…

I entered the cave and all that could be heard was some water dripping. I walked towards the hot spring but then froze. Apparently someone _did _know about the hot spring!

"Molly? What are you doing here?"

Someone was already inside and I just covered my face. I'm probably being punished right now because the person in the hot spring was Chase.

"I I I I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone else knew about this hot spring! I'll just come back later when your done."

I turned away and was about to walk away when I heard a splashing sound as Chase, apparently, had gotten out of the hot spring.

"It's ok…I was about to leave anyway. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to see me or be anywhere around me…" Her voice sounded a bit sad and irritated…but then again how could she not be. I've been avoiding her all this time and I'm sure she's feeling hurt about it.

I had to say something to her before she misunderstood me or even ended up hating me! I turned around to look at her. "Th…that's not true! I-"

I stopped and my eyes widen and my jaw dropped open. My face turned redder than a tomato and I could practically feel steam coming out of my nostrils and ears!

Chase immediately turned red as well and scrambled to get her…or more like _**his**_towel.

"Wh…what the hell Molly! Turn around!" He practically growled at me.

I feel on my knees and covered my face with both hands. I could feel a bit of blood starting to drip out of my nose.

Dang! Did she work fast! Dear goddess! Thank you! Thank you for granting my wish!

"I I I I I! I'm so sorry Chase! I know that you would have like to stay as a girl but…but…"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

I looked up at him but then covered my face again. "Oh dear Goddess! Why are you still naked! Please put something on!"

I heard some rustling and I parted some of my fingers to take a peek at Chase. At this point he was pulling up his pants and his face was still red.

"What the hell do you mean by 'staying a girl' crap!"

"I I I I" I was stuttering. I was happy yet somehow I felt guilty…seeing as it was my fault that he was turned into a guy for my selfish desires. I had to confess the truth about wishing her…err…him a boy. I bowed like a thousand times (well more like 5 times) and gulped nervously before spilling it. "I I I really li like you Chase! But you were a girl…so…so I wished for you to be turned to a guy! I'm really sorry!"

I looked at Chase and his eyes were the size of plates and his mouth was agape.

"Y…you…you **what**!"

I stood up and bowed in apology. "I I'm sorry! I know it was a very selfish thing to do! Please forgive me!" I looked up slowly and noticed that one of Chase's eyes was twitching and so was his brow. Not only that but his face was red with rage, he fist were clenched and were shaking… and I could see a vein starting to pop out.

"WHAT PART OF ME LOOKS LIKE A GIRL YOU STUPID GIRL! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!"

It could have been my imagination…but I could have sworn I felt my hair fly back a bit and the cave shaking from him yelling at me.

I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. "Uh…well…um…I got to go!"

I didn't know how I did it but in less than a second I was out of the cave and I was now banging on Gills front door.

Yet again I felt my face make contact with the floor and I immediately stoop up.

"Molly! Do you know what ti-"

"I WISHED FOR CHASE TO BE TURNED INTO A BOY AND MY WISH WAS GRANTED!"

Gill blinked. "You…WHAT?"

I gulped nervously. "I…I went to the church and I wished for Chase to be turned into a boy and and…the Harvest Goddess granted my wish! And I know this cuz I was going to the hot spring to relax but Chase was there and…and…" I blushed and then covered my face. "And….I saw it! I saw his weewee!"

Gill looked at me blankly but then he looked down and started shaking.

"I I I know it was a very selfish thing to do! Please don't yell at me!" I put my hand up to cover my head and shut my eyes tightly. Gill was either going to hit me or yell at me for what I had done.

All of a sudden I saw Gill on his knees and he covered his mouth with his hands. That was a reaction I did _not _expect from him. I think I would have liked him to be angry at me…not disgusted. I looked down at the floor. "I…I'm sor-"

I was interrupted by the sound of Gill's hysterical laughter. I looked at him in astonishment and confusion. He was hitting the floor with one of his hands and the other one was in his stomach. He was practically crying with laughter!

My face started to heat up with annoyance…or more like anger. "What the hell is so funny!"

Gill was gasping for air and wiped some of his tears away. "Oh…oh my goddess! Your so naïve Molly! Oh man…that was the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

I began to blush. "Wh…what!"

Gill stood up letting out a few chuckles more. "First of all, I don't think the Harvest Goddess has the ability to change peoples genders. Secondly, she's to weak to grand any wish let alone that kind of wish!"

I tilted my head to the side. "So…does that mean….Chase was a boy all this time?"

Gill let out a snicker and nodded.

I felt my face turn crimson red. "U u u u u…you knew! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

I could see a big smirk on Gills mouth. "Yup"

I grabbed Gill by the collar and started shaking him. "I'LL MURDER YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"L..l l l let go!" I let him go and he straighten himself.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it wasn't my place to tell you that Chase was a guy. It's your own fault for assuming he was a girl! Don't try to blame it on me!"

I let out a sigh in exasperation and fell on my hands and knees.

Oh great…now he tells me that! Now what am I supposed to do! Chase is probably mad at me!

I heard footsteps and I lifted my head. I fell back and my eyes widen. Chase was standing right in front of me with his arms crossed in front of him and was glaring at me. I stood up and was about to run away when I felt someone grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back, making me fall flat on my butt. I rubbed it to ease the pain and looked at the culprit.

One of Chase's eye was still twitching. "Oh no your not! Your not escaping this time!" He stood right in front of me leering at me. "Your not going anywhere this time…not until you explain to me what the hell is going on!"

I gulped and turned to look at Gill with pleading eyes. Gill just looked up and started whistling.

Dear goddess! If you can hear me…Please help me!

**-xxxxxxx-**

**Dun dun dun! Finally! The moment of truth! Or more like what you guys been waiting for lol. I hope you liked it. I was originally going to have Molly find out that Chase was a dude in another cat fight with Maya but then…well…stuff happen lol. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. And if you didn't…well then to bad! Lol XD! I kiiidddd guys. But seriously I hope you liked it. Please R&R and thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm glad to hear that a lot of you guys liked how Molly found out about Chase. Thank you for the comments. I really enjoy reading them so thank you very much and also thank you to the ppl that are fallowing this story. I really do appreciate it! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V.

I sat there on the floor helplessly…I was cornered and there was no escape.

"Well! I'm waiting."

I flinched a bit and looked at Chase nervously.

"Go on Molly. Tell Chase what he want's to know. Don't make him wait." Gill had the widest grin I've ever seen.

I looked up at him, wrinkled my nose and gave him the deadly glare I could muster. 'And he say's _I'm _a sadist!'

Chase was now taping his foot, clearly irritated and losing patience. I gulped and started fidgeting with my fingers.

"W…well…it's just that…I honestly thought you were a girl Chase. I'm sorry…"

Chase leaned forward and was glaring at me. "Were exactly did you get that idea? What part of me looks like a girl you dimwitted girl!"

I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm sorry! It's just that…well….you have to admit your not exactly the muscular type of guy!"

"Neither is Gill and you didn't think he was a girl!"

I looked at Chase and pouted. "That's true…b…but he doesn't wear hairpins!"

Chase blushed. "Th…I wear em cuz I don't want my hair to be in the way! Besides you want your food full of hairs! No? Didn't think so!"

I stood up and leaned forward glaring at him. "Well then next time why don't you use a bandana or one of those kitchen hat thing!"

Chase leaned forward and glared at me as well. "It's called a chef hat you smart ass! And by the way, guys can use hairpins as well! It's not exclusively for girls only you know! Is that really the only reason that you thought I was a girl?"

"Well…no. It's just that…you also have a slight figure,…you know…you look a bit curvy…not only that but you have fair skin…your hair is silky smooth…and…and you have those beautiful violet eyes…and your lips…" At that moment I realized I was only inches away from his lips. My face began to heat up and I quickly looked away from him. From the corner of my eye I sneaked a peek at Chase and noticed that he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. I covered my face. Dang it! I had practically told him I was obsessed with him! "I'm sorry…I should have asked or said something…and not just assumed that you were…a girl…" I heard my voice turn into a whisper and I looked at the floor.

I felt some tears forming on my eyes. This was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life! I shut my eyes tightly. Never in my life had I said something as embarrassing as this…let alone tell it to the person that I was in love with. He was probably thinking I was the most stupid and pathetic girl in the whole planet! He'd probably brag about me having the hots for him and even publicly humiliate me for confusing him for a girl. I wanted to find a hole, crawl in it and never come out.

All of a sudden Chase grabbed me by the wrist and started walking…pulling me along with him. I tried looking at him but couldn't see his face.

As we walked away I heard Gill yelling at us…or more like yelling at Chase. "Be gentle with her! Don't punish her to harshly! After all, she _is _just a naïve little girl you know!"

I had completely forgotten about him.

I looked behind and tilted my head a bit confused and then my reprocess what Gill had said. 'Wh…wait? What! What does that mean!' I looked back at Chase but I still couldn't see his face.

"Wh…where are we going?"

"Shut up!" I flinched a bit at the sudden reply. I felt my brows knitting together with concerned. Chase then stopped and turned around to look at me with a stern and serious face, still holding my wrist tightly. "I'll just have to show you…or more like prove to you I'm a man in every single way!" He started walking again. "We're going to my house and you'll do as I say as punishment."

My eyes widen. Don't tell me…he…he's going to….? I gulped nervously and began to blush. I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do….

-xxxxxxxx-

My face began to flush. I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead and my breath became hot.

"Ch…Chase…pl…please…I can't…" My face felt hot and I looked away.

Chase placed his fingers on my chin and turned me to look at him. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I averted my eyes from him as my heart began to beat fast, it was beating so fast that I thought it would come out of my chest. "Not until you learn your lesson Molly…."

I closed my eyes tightly. "Bu…but ch…Chase…I…I cant do this anymore…"

Chase chuckled rather darkly. "We'll stop until I'm satisfied with your punishment."

I squirmed a bit as my face began to heat up more.

I gulped as I found it hard to breath. "Bu…but Chase…it…its…this is…"

Chase smirked. "It's what?"

"THIS IS TOO DAMN SPICY! I CAN'T STAND SPICY FOOD! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! WHAT DID YOU PUT ON THIS CURRY ANYWAY!"

Chase place his hands on his hips and held his head up high. "Its my special Super Spicy Curry of Hell."

"HOW MUCH HOT SAUCE DID YOU USE ? 10 BOTTLES?"

"20 to be exact."

My eyes were wide as plates and my mouth was agape. "tw…twenty! No wonder this thing is so spicy!"

My mouth was not only burning but I could feel them getting numb. Chase sat across from me and had the biggest grin plastered on his mouth.

"Go on…finish it! Your not leaving my house until you've finished everything on your plate"

I looked at my plate and pouted. My plate was full to the rim and I had only taken two spoon full's of it. I wrinkled my nose and glared at both the plate and Chase. I sigh and started my tortuous punishment again.

After what seem like an eternity, I had somehow managed to finish my food. My mouth was on fire and felt like the skin on my face was going to melt. My head rested on the table and my energy had been sucked out of my body. I felt like a lifeless corpse.

"Ugh…I don't feel so good…if I die…please take care of my farm…"

Chase placed a glass of milk in front of me. "Here. Drink this. It'll help with the spiciness."

I took the glass of milk and began drinking it. "Thanks…"

I finished my milk and put down the glass. Chase walked to the chair next to me and sat down. I began to blush and I sheepishly looked at him. "I…I'm sorry Chase. For thinking you were a girl that is."

Chase placed a hand on his chin and grinned. "Hmmm….well…I'll forgive you. On one condition."

I began to get concern. "And what's that? Your not going to make me eat another plate of your hellish curry are you?"

Chase chuckled. "No…I'm not going to do that…I'll only do that if you make me mad though."

I tilted my head to the side. "So then…what is it?"

He cleared his throat nervously and scratched the back of his head. I noticed a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Well…um…I…I like you Molly and I was wondering if you would…that is…if you want…"

My eyes widen and I started blushing. Was he asking me out?

I lunged towards him and we both fell on the floor. "YES! I'll go out with you Chase! I'd love to!"

Chase looked at me and his face started to get red. "Re…really? Even though I made you eat my spicy curry?"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his. His eyes widen but then returned the kiss. My arms were wrapped around his neck while his were on my waist. I rested my forehead against his and we both smiled contemplating the moment.

I guess this day wasn't as embarrassing as I had thought it was…in fact…it had become the best…no…the most wonderful day of my life…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there it is. This chapter is a bit short but I hope you guys liked it tho. I had fun writing this. 8] **

**Oh and before I forget (again) the next story I'll be writing will be based on…you guessed it! Julius! U didn't guess right? That's ok. I'm also going to write one based on Wizard and possibly Jin as well. I hope you guys read them as well =3. I'll try to update soon. So in the mean time please R&R and thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for leaving comments! I don't really have much to say other than thank you for sticking with me! Also, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy _;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen chopping some ingredients for my new recipe; croquets with vegetable tempura. I cut the potatoes humming and with a smile on my lips…I just couldn't help it…I was really happy!

I let out a sigh happily and looked at the clock. It was almost 4pm and Molly would be here any moment now. I turned my attention to the calendar. Wow…winter had came and went in a blink of an eye and spring had arrived, it was already spring the 10th. Although, for me, spring came much earlier. It all happen when Molly invited me to see the starry night festival with her. I was really happy, but then it turn sour for some reason and she stopped talking to me completely. I wasn't aware at the time but apparently she thought I was girl! When I first heard that I was really pissed! But then it made sense why she was always calling me her wife and why she was avoiding me. She was probably confused towards her inclination and was feeling uncomfortable. I'm glad that everything was cleared up when she saw me…ahem…in the nude. I'm still a bit embarrassed about the whole situation, but this also made me realize that Molly felt the same way about me and that gave me courage to actually ask her to be my girlfriend… and she agreed! it made me happy to know that she had such strong feelings towards me and to go as far as to wish that I was a guy. Though, I would have probably hold a grudge if she had rejected me after all that ordeal.

Somehow I felt happier and more tolerant towards people. I didn't feel as empty anymore, not since Molly and I started going out. We still acted like if nothing between us had changed but…somehow knowing that we shared mutual affection towards each other, it made it different. Yolanda noticed the changed immediately and every now and then she would nudge me when ever Molly came to make her daily visit to the bar. Like now for instance.

"Oh Chaaaaaaaaaase! You have a visitor." She practically said it laughing which made me blush.

Molly sat on one of the stools and then suddenly she let her head drop on the table with a loud thud. I blinked and walked over to her. "You tired or something? Never seen you like this before. Has ranch work finally gotten to you!" I chuckled a bit and poked the top of her head.

She lifted her head and looked at me straight in the eyes. My eyes widen as I noticed her watery eyes. It looked like she was holding back her tears and her lower lip started to quiver. She then reached up to me and started tugging on one of my sleeves looking at me with those innocent eyes. I turned around and covered my face with one hand. For some strange reason I found that kind of expression rather …adorable. I sighed and thought to myself 'I'm such a pervert…'

"Chase…"

I turned around and looked at her. She was still holding on to my sleeve but she was now looking at the table with a sad expression on her face. Now I was getting worried. I haven't seen her this sad in like…ever! "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"My…my crops…when I woke up this morning and stepped outside…all of my crop were destroyed….And they were almost ready to harvest…" She looked up at me with her brows knitted together. "Do you think someone did it?"

I looked at her a bit shocked but then shook my head. "I don't think so Molly. I don't think anyone in the village is that inconsiderate and besides, everyone here likes you. Maybe it was some wild anime…like a bear or something like that."

She let out a sigh. "I guess your right…but still…all of my crops are destroyed. If it had been a bear wouldn't it have at least eaten them and not just made a mess of it." I frown. She did have a point. "What am I going to do now…"

I walked outside and hugged her from behind and rested my head on top of hers. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled on my chest.

"If you want…I can help you plant some more seeds? I'll even help you water them on my days off. How's that sound?" I wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation so that was all a could come up with. She looked up at me and then smiled brightly.

"Really! You'll help me plant some more?"

"Sure! Well…I mean…." Oh crap! How was I going to help her? I work till really late at night and I don't wake up until the afternoon. I guess I would have to sacrifice some of my sleep time…

"Yay! I'm so happy! Thank you Chase! You're the best!" She hugged me tightly and I just felt my cheeks starting to heat up not only because I had made her happy and she thought I was 'the best' but because Yolanda had seen and heard the whole thing and was making one of those 'awww' expressions.

"H…hey now! Were in public you know! I have to get back to work, I'll stop by later to-"

"That's ok Chase. You can have the rest of the day off. You two run along now and go plant your seeds of love…I mean your crops."

I could now feel my whole face heating up. I turned to look at Yolanda. "We…we aren't…don't say that kind of stuff! It sounds weird!"

Yolanda chuckled. "It's ok Chase. And anyway this will be good practice for you, your going to have to help her in the farm eventually when you two get married. Oh I can't wait for that day to come!"

My face was now turning scarlet red. "Wh…what are you talking about! It…it's none of your business and besides we aren't…we haven't….ma…marriage! That's…"

Molly started giggling and I turned to look at her. Great! Now she finds this amusing! I let out a sigh. I grabbed one of Molly's hands and I started leading her out of the bar. "We're leaving! Come on!"

"Ok! Be good you two!"

Molly looked back and waved at Yolanda. "We will! Thanks for letting Chase leave early by the way. I promise we'll be good!"

All I could muster was a 'tch' in retaliation. We walked hand in hand to flute fields to Marimba Farm to buy seeds. As we walked back to molly's ranch I heard her giggle. I turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

Molly shook her head and smiled at me brightly. "Nothing. I'm just really happy!"

"Huh?"

"This is the first time we go out holding hands in public. Your always so reluctant to do that. So I'm happy." She then lifted our hands. Our fingers were intertwine together. I blushed and I was about to let go when she squeezed my hand a little as if not to let go. She blushed and looked down. "I…I've always wanted to hold your hand….And go out with you like this together." She looked up at me and pouted a bit. She was still blushing. "Do…you don't want to hold my hand Chase?"

I blushed and turned away. Damn it! There's that face again! Sometimes she can be just to…adorable! "I-I-I-I didn't say that…" I squeezed her hand a bit and started walking again.

Molly giggled. "Yay! I'm happy! My handsome wife likes to hold hands too!"

I turn to look at her with a glare. "Hey! Don't call me that! It makes me feel like you still think of me as a girl you know!"

Her smile was so wide I could see her teeth. "Awww but I like that nickname for you! And besides I said handsome not pretty. There's a difference. Handsome is for guys and pretty is for girls".

"Tch! Whatever! Just don't call me that anymore".

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Damn! What have I gotten myself into! I didn't even know the first thing about farming…let alone how to plant crops! My hands were filthy and I was all sweaty…I felt just utterly disgusting! How did Molly managed to do all this every single day!

As I watered the seeds that had been planted already, I looked over my shoulder irritably at Molly but before I knew it I was looking at her intently with admiration. She had rolled up her short sleeves all the way to her shoulders and was finishing planting the last seeds. I noticed that her arms had a bit of muscle when she was using the hoe. As she finished spreading the last of the potato seeds she wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand and smiled contently. At this point I was gawking at her and I had completely stopped what I had been doing. Even though she was covered in dirt and sweat, there was just something about her that made her look even more beautiful and admirable. She turned around to look at me and I felt my body stiffen.

Molly giggled and placed her hands on her hips. "Chase! I told you to water the seeds not to just stand there and daydream! Here let me show you a trick to do it faster".

She stood behind me and took hold of my hand that was holding the watering can and showed me her 'trick'. "See! If you do that you can water a lot more!"

I blushed and looked at her from the corner of my eyes. "Molly…"

"Hmm?"

I turned around and scratched the back of my head. "Well…it's just…" I let out a sigh. "I'll let you call me 'wife'…but just don't call me that in public got it!"

I felt her arms wrap around me and she nuzzled against my chest. "Yay! But…what made you change your mind?"

I turned my head to the side seeing as my face was probably as red as a tomato. "Well…I just want to make you happy…that's all. And anyway your stronger than I am. I'm not cut to be a farmer…seeing as I'm so weak. The only thing I'm good at is cooking so it's only natural that you call me that. And well…if it's you…then it's ok…"

Molly chuckled a bit. "I don't think your less of a man just because you don't know anything about farm work you know. I love you for who you are!"

I felt her pull on the collar of my shirt and my eyes widen as my lips made contact with hers. I held her tightly and returned the kiss as well.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The next day I woke up earlier than usual. At 4am to be exact! That's way to early for me but there was just something in the back of my mind that bothered me. When I was helping Molly replant her seed, I noticed that someone _had _in fact destroyed her crops. It wasn't something that an animal would do. Someone was harassing her and that worried me. This was just the beginning and I doubt the person behind this would stop at that.

I stood up and got dressed. 'Maybe I should check on her…just to make sure everything is ok'.

As I walked up the hill towards Molly's house I heard someone grunting. 'That's odd….as far as I knew Molly got up at 6…not at 4?' I started running and then came to a sudden stop as I noticed the field. My eyes widen. The crops that Molly and I had just planted had been destroyed yet again, but this time…I knew who the culprit was.

"M…Maya!"

Maya froze and turn around in horror. "C-Chase? W…what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that! What the hell are you doing!"

Maya let go of the hoe she had on her hand and was making a run for it but then suddenly she fell down along with someone. To my surprise Molly was on top of her.

"I knew it! It was you you psycho witch!"

"And your a boyfriend stealer!"

"Boyfriend! Chase wasn't even your boyfriend you twit! And anyway you didn't have to go and ruin my crop just to get back at me! Why didn't you just directly come to me instead! That's just petty!"

"Shut up! I told you to stay away from him!" Maya pushed Molly off of her and was now sitting on the ground, tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Why did you have to take him away from me!" She covered her face with both hands.

I walked up towards them and pulled Molly up. I was at a lost of words at the moment. All I could do was glare at Maya. I couldn't believe that Maya would go as far as to destroy other peoples hard work. This was the last straw….

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Molly's P.O.V.

I knew it form the very beginning that she was responsible for my crops destruction. But I couldn't forgive her for destroying them once again…not just because I had to go buy more seeds but because she didn't even consider the work that Chase and I went through to plant them again. I looked intently at Maya and then sighed. I kneeled in front of her and took a deep breath. "Look Maya…I didn't take him away from you…he wasn't yours to begin with."

Maya glared at me. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you rubbing it in that you took him away from me!"

I shook my head and looked at her straight in the eyes. "No. It's not like that. What I'm trying to say is that Chase was never yours. Just because he was studding under your grandmother doesn't automatically mean that he was yours to claim. If he had feelings towards you he would have said so".

Mayas shut her eyes tightly and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "B-b-but…I love him…I love him so much! Why cant…why couldn't he just love me back? I was always there!"

She started shaking as she sobbed. I couldn't stay mad at her…after all…sometimes love makes you do things without thinking. In a way I was a little jealous of how much Maya loved Chase. I placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry Maya…but you have to realize that you've lost him …even before you began to fight. Your just fighting a battle with no cause and one that you've already lost ."

She looked at me with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. "But…I…can still…"

"No Maya…I can never see you in that way." I turned and looked up to see Chase standing behind me. He had a serious and stern expression. "I'm sorry Maya, but I could never return your feelings no matter what you do or say…my feeling will never change."

Maya looked down at the dirt and clenched her fist but then relaxed then after a few minutes.

"E…even thought…I knew that you would never love me…I still hoped…I hoped that you would one day wake up and love me. But I guess…I was wrong…" She looked at both me and Chase. "I'm so sorry…I really wanted to be the one to be by your side…" She then stood up and started walking away but then stopped and looked back towards us. "I wont interfere anymore…please make Chase happy for me."

I stood up and Chase then grabbed my hand tightly. As we stood there, we watched Maya fade into the distance…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Well there you go…that's the last time you'll be seeing her. I don't particularly dislike Maya but like I said in a previous chapter, I needed an antagonist =p. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Please R&R and let me know if you guys would like me to continue this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update…I haven't forgotten about this story just so u know. I've been busy cuz we had a party for my little sister on the weekend so I was getting a lot of stuff ready for it. Anyway thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V.

After the whole fiasco with Maya, Chase and I were back to replanting seeds on my field. Fortunately, not all of the seeds that we had planted before were destroyed so I didn't have to buy that many. The sun was beginning to set and we were sitting down in my front porch. We sat there sipping on our orange juice while looking at the ocean in the distance. The soft breeze playing with our hair and I inhaled deeply the salty yet fresh air.

These were the moment that I wished time would stop so that I could enjoy the little time we spent together.

I turned to look at Chase and smiled noticing that he was also smiling and looking towards the distance, enjoying the tranquility just as much as I was.

I still felt a bit sad because of what had happen earlier that morning. I looked down and unconsciously started kicking the dirt underneath me. 'I wonder if she's up to no good? What if she's plotting to wreck my crops again? What if she tries to set my barn on fire! Or worse, my house while I'm sleeping!' I was starting to get paranoid but then one of my cheeks started stinging.

"Owowowowow!" I finally realized that Chase was pinching my cheek. I started rubbing it frantically trying to ease the pain and pouted. "What was that for?"

"Your making scary faces…" Chase leaned forward and squinted at me.

"W-wh-what?"

"Tell me the truth…are you one of those crazy people that talk to themselves?"

I wrinkled my nose and glared at him. "How rude! Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend! Well…more like your husband…seeing as your my wife…"

This obviously startled and embarrassed him because he was taken aback and his face started turning a shade of red. He clenched his fist and stood up.

"S-s-since when are YOU the man in this relationship?"

I tilted my head to the side and gave him one of my most girlish smiles I could muster. "But you said it was ok to call you my wife sweetie!" Chase just glared at me.

I started giggling. "Oh come on pumpkin don't get upset over something so silly."

He let out an exasperated sigh and sat down again. "I really don't like the nicknames you come up with…"

"I know. I just like to dote on you!"

"Humph! Well I don't know if that's a good thing or not" He then stood up and undusted himself. "I have to get going. I need a shower cuz I feel disgusting. I can't believe we had to replant all those seeds again! And here I thought I wouldn't be doing that any time soon."

"Thanks for helping me out again Chase. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Nah it's a holiday."

I tilted my head to the side. "Huh? Tomorrows a holiday?"

"Yeah, it's the Flower Festival tomorrow. Want to go? I don't normally go because I don't really care for flowers but…" Chase scratched the back of him head and blushed a bit. "I mean, I wouldn't mind going with you. That is, if you want to go."

I blinked and felt a smile starting to curve on my lips. "So…this would be our first date as a couple?"

Chase turned so red that I thought he would turn purple any minute. "H-Hey I didn't say that!" He looked away and let out a small cough. "B-but if that's what you want then let's call it a date. I'll meet you in the church grounds at 7." He started walking towards his house but then looked back and gave me a slight glare. "And don't be late this time!"

I waved my arm frantically. "Ok sweetums!"

All I could hear from him was a grunt as he walked away but I also saw a smile.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

That night I couldn't sleep. I was just to excited! But somehow I managed to get some sleep and woke up extra early just to make sure Maya wasn't going to wreck my crops again. Thankfully, that didn't happen. I started getting nerves so I decided to snoop around…I mean…make a casual visit to the inn.

As I walked in the inn I realized that it was rather…quiet. Now I was really getting concern. I noticed Jake was in the front desk as always. I was rather hesitant of whether I should ask him if Maya was around. 'It couldn't hurt to just ask right?' I took a deep breath and walked up to the counter.

"Hey Jake. How's it going? Pretty slow today as well huh."

Jake just nodded without looking away from his paperwork.

I gulped and nervously fidgeted with my fingers. "Um…I was wondering…if-"

Jake closed his binder rather loudly and looked a t me. I took a step back a bit scared.

"Don't worry Molly. We gave Maya a good lecture about what she did." He paused and let out a long sigh. "I'm really sorry about what happen. When Maya is infatuated with something or someone…she loses her composure and becomes compulsive. We'll pay for the damages done to your farm in full."

"Oh it's ok you don't have to worry about that." As a matter of fact…I didn't care about the money at the moment, I was in shock. How the heck did he know about what Maya had done…

"Your probably wondering how I knew about what Maya had done right?"

My eyes widen and I took a step back. I could only nod but in my head I was thinking 'Dear Goddess! Is he a mind reader?'

Jake gave a chuckle. "Chase called me last night and told me what had happen."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh I see."

"You don't have to worry Molly. Actually, she's not in the island anymore. She left this morning to register to a privet school."

I frown and looked down. In a way I was happy but at the same time….a bit sad. I guess I was feeling a bit guilty.

Jake must have noticed my expression because he quickly waved a hand in front of me. "Oh don't get me wrong Molly it's not like we forced her to go…she wanted to go."

I looked up at him and blinked. "R-really?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. She's been wanting to go to a culinary school for a while. To be honest, we didn't want her to go seeing as her grandmother is the greatest chef there is. But…maybe this will help her grow a little. And maybe getting out will help her get over Chase." He let out another sigh. "It breaks my heart to see my little girl sad but she has to learn that she can't always have something. Especially if it belongs to someone else."

I blushed a bit but then shook my head. "I'm sorry…I feel like it's my fault…"

"You shouldn't Molly. Maya had to realize that Chase would never return her feeling. And like I said, this will help her mature." Jake then turned his attention to the clock on the wall. "Oh! It's almost 7. I'm sorry Molly but I'm taking Colleen to the Flower Festival…so…um…"

"Oh…OH! Right right! Um…yeah I have to get going too. Sorry to holding you up. Thank you and…well…when you get a hold of Maya…tell her I said good luck."

Jake smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I will."

I closed the door behind me and looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Good luck Maya…I really do hope you find happiness soon."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I let an annoyed sigh. Now I know how Chase feels when he has to wait on me. No wonder he get so irritated! Not only that but I was starting to doubt if he was even coming! At the sudden realization I clapped my hands on my cheeks and my eyes started to widen. 'Dear Goddess! What if he leaves me hanging here? I'll look like a total loser!'

"That damn jerk!"

I felt a sudden smack on my head. "Who you calling a jerk? Are you talking to yourself again?" He then shook his head. "I have one weird girlfriend…maybe I should reconsider my decision of having you as my girlfriend..."

I looked up at Chase and pouted. "That's mean! And I'm not only talking about you hitting me on the head!"

Chase chuckled and sat down next to me. I nervously started fidgeting with my fingers but after a while I relaxed. We both laughed at our silly antics. I noticed Gill walking hand in hand with Luna. They looked so cute together. Chase looked a little embarrassed when they came up to us to say hi. Once they were out of sight I looked at Chase and asked him what was up with that.

"YOU PUNCHED GILL?"

"W-w-well…at the time I thought he had proposed to you and that he was cheating on you!"

I frowned. "But I told you that I was crying because Gilbert died."

"Yeah well…can we just…not talk about this anymore." He coughed and looked away. "Anyway, you actually came early this time."

I looked up at the cheery blossom tree. "I was at the inn…looking for Maya."

He looked at me and his brows started knitting together. "And…?"

"She's gone…"

"And that's a bad thing? I thought that would make you happy."

I pulled my knees close to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "In a way I am…but I can't help but feel a bit sad for her."

Chase scooted closer to me. "It's not your fault you know."

I let out a sigh and hid my face. "I-I know but…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand her." I lifted my head and looked at him. "If…you had started going out with someone else…I would have probably tried to sabotage your relationship with that person too." I felt my face heat up. "Pretty disgusting of me huh…"

Chase just blinked. I closed my eyes tightly…I felt a few tears starting to form. My eyes flung open when I felt Chase's lips against my forehead.

"Then it's a good thing that I like you and not someone else…Goddess knows what you'd do to me!"

We both laughed. I looked around and noticed that everyone was gone. I stood up and undusted myself. "We should get going." I was starting to walk away when I felt Chase's hand take hold of my wrist. I turned to look at him. He was looking at the ground with a worried expression. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"M-Molly…I have to tell you something…if I don't do it now…" He then let go of my wrist still looking at the ground.

I was starting to worry. Maybe he had really considered breaking up with me! I had to tell him I wasn't some crazy person that talked to herself. I took his hand and squeezed it a little. "Chase will you cook for me forever!"

Chase's eyes widen and just stared blankly at me. 'Shoot! I said the wrong thing again!'

"T-that's not what I meant to say! What I meant to say was-"

"Will you marry me?"

"-I don't really talk to myself…wait what?"

"Molly…to be honest with you…I never thought I would develop feeling for someone. I've always liked to be alone and I was already accustomed to being alone but…ever since you came…I don't think I could stand being without you." With his free hand he rummaged through he's pockets and took out a blue feather. "Will you marry me Molly?"

I stood there stupefied, not letting go of his hand as he held the blue feather in front of me. All of a sudden I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I let go of his hand and took the feather and pulled it against my chest nodding. "Y-yes…I…I'll marry you Chase."

Chase wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead against mine. "You silly girl, why are you crying? I promises it wont be THAT horrible."

I nodded. "I know…I'm just….so happy…"

Chase presses his lips against me…closing the small gap that was between us.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sorry if this chapter is not that good but I hope you liked it none the less. If there are any spelling/grammar errors please forgive me. To be honest I really don't go back and proof read my work….I really should tho…=_=;;**

**Thank you for reading! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**So….we're at the final chapter of this story. If you guys feel like this story ended to abruptly please let me know and I do apologize. **

**I want to give special thanks to the fallowing pplz =D**

**Skitsophraniac: **thank you so so very much for your feed back and for pointing out my mistakes. I want to thank you for telling me, so don't feel like I was offended ;3. And thank u for fallowing this story from beginning till the very end! I really do appreciate it =D. some of your review/comments made me giggle btw ;]

**Kichou and Filipinochick: **I could always count on you guys to leave me a review/comment on almost every chapter. I was always looking forward to see what you guys thought about the chapters and what u had to say. I enjoyed every single one of them! So I really want to take the time to thank you both!

**RainbowsNSmiles5: **I really did appreciate the fact that you pointed out some of the mistakes. I enjoyed reading your review/comments as well :D

**And I also wanted to thanks everyone who read this story and left a reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Chase P.O.V.

I hold on tightly at the small body that was sobbing on my chest. Fortunately her tears were of joy and not disappointment or any other negative feeling for that matter. I was also truly happy as well but for the time being I didn't want to ruin the moment that was taking place. It was really rare that I ever hold Molly this close to me and most of the time it was partly my fault because I was to embarrassed to show any kind of dotting affection. It just seem too cheese to me. I nuzzled against her soft hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm so happy Chase…"

I kissed the top of her head. "So am I. Thank you…Molly."

I slowly pulled her away and looked at her beautiful hazel eyes…though…at the moment they were red. But they were still beautiful none the less. I saw her cheeks turn a shade of pink and she slowly closed her eyes. I felt my face heating up. My body instinctively moved towards her. I closed my eyes once I was only inches way from her lips.

"Hey you two! Get a room!"

I felt my blood being drain and we both flung our eyes open. We pulling away from each other and I could feel my face stemming read. Slowly I looked towards the direction the voice come from. One of my eyebrows twitched in annoyance and now my face wasn't red with embarrassment …but from anger.

"W-w-why…you little…"

In the middle of the church grounds there stood Gill, his mouth quivering…obviously suppressing a laugh. With clenched fist I stomped towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Y-y-y…YOU DAMN JERK! YOU RUINED OUR MOMENT!"

Gill moved both hands in front of him in defense. "Now now Chase…you shouldn't be showing your fiancé such an ungentlemanly side of you. She'll think your some kind of violent man you know. Not only that but you really shouldn't be doing that kind of thing in the church grounds…I mean really…how disrespectful is that! Not to mention what if there were children around here!"

My face heated up once more. "Urgh!" I averted my eyes from him. 'Darn him! Why did he have to point that out. Besides it's not like was going to do _that_!'

Gill shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "But really… its a good thing I was around. I mean being so close to a wolf like you, goodness knows what you have done to my sweet and innocent Molly!"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "What you say!"

Suddenly I heard Molly laughing hysterically. We both turned around to look at her, blinking several times.

"You guys are so funny!"

I loosen up my grip on Gill's collar and I let out an exasperated sigh. She ran up to us and then wrapped her arms around my arm with a big smile plastered on her face. She looked up at me and then turn to look at Gill and giggled. "That's a really weird way to congratulate us Gill! But thank you!"

Gill nodded and pushed some of his hair back with a smile. "No problem. Now the real question is…when do you guys want to have your wedding?"

Molly and I looked at each other. "I really didn't care when…the sooner the better."

Molly smiled and shrugged. "I don't care either so…"

"So how about in two days then?"

I turned to look at Gill my eyes wide open and my mouth agape. "T-two days? That's to soon!"

Gill crossed his arms in front of his chest and then lifted one of his hands waving a finger in disapproval. "Tsk tsk. Now Chase…didn't you say the sooner the better?"

I blushed a bit. "Y-yeah but…not _that _soon!"

"Then does that mean you don't want to get married?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ok then it's settled! Two days from now! I'll get all the arrangements going." Gill turned around and started walking away. Once he was a good distance away from us he turn around to look at us. "You two should go get some rest because technically your wedding would be in one day, seeing as it's already 12:01 am!" He then ran away.

My eyes widen…he was right! It was late. I smacked my forehead and let out a sigh. I looked down at Molly who was still giggling.

"C-come on…I'll take you come."

Molly nodded and smiled. "Ok!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Molly's P.O.V.

I kissed Chase goodnight and looked towards his direction until I could no longer see him. I jumped on my bed and snuggled my pillow. I couldn't believe Chase had asked me to marry him! After all…for a while I thought he was a girl and if I had been in his place I would have never talked to the person who had confused my gender…much less asked them to marry me!

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was in the kitchen listening to the weather channel while frying some eggs for my breakfast. Suddenly Elli (the weather girl) was cut off and I heard Gill's voice.

"Good morning to the citizens of Castanet! I have breaking news!"

I backed away from the stove to look at the TV and tilted my head to the side. 'That's a first. Gill's never had anything interesting to say in the news channel before…. Wonder what's going on.'

Gill's serious face suddenly turned to the most unnatural smile…well…more like a smirk.

"Tomorrow morning Chase and Molly will be getting married! Everyone is invited so please accompany them in this joyous occasion! That's the news now back to our previous program!"

I hadn't realized it but I had dropped my spatula and pan with my breakfast on the floor. My mouth was agape.

"D-did he just announce my wedding…on TV!" Suddenly I was startle by my phone ringing. I picked up the phone nervously.

"H-hello?"

"OMG! Molly your getting married? Congratulations! I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow!" It was Kathy and her squealing was hurting my ears.

"Oh…um…thank you Kathy…"

"I'm so happy for you! Oh I have to go shopping for the perfect present! Talk to you later! Bye!" And with that Kathy hanged up without letting me say good bye.

As soon as I let the receiver down it rang again.

"Hel-"

"Congratulations Molly!" This time it was Yolanda. "I'm so excited about the wedding! And might I add…what a way to announce your wedding! How did you ever manage to get Gill to announce your wedding on the news! It must have been really difficult to persuade him!"

"W-well…I didn't really do much-"

"Well in any case I'm really glad you guys finally decided to start your lives together! I'll make you guys the most delicious cake ever! That will be my gift to you."

"Thank you Yolanda. I'll see you tomorrow then."

I put down the receiver and it started ringing again. It rang for the next few minutes until all of the villagers had called to congratulate me and promised to show up to the wedding tomorrow.

Suddenly my door swung open and a very upset Chase was in the entrance.

"THAT JERK! I'LL KILL HIM! MY PHONES BEEN RINGING NONE STOP!"

"Tell me about it…I just got off the phone…"

Chase graved my wrist and started pulling me outside. At first we were walking but then suddenly we were running and before I knew it, Chase was banging at the door from Town Hall.

"Come out you little weasel and take your punishment like a man!"

From the other side of the door I could hear a bit of muffling…and snickering.

"I had to find a way to invite all of the citizens to your wedding. Since it was really short noticed I had to find a way to spread the invitations fast and the fastest way was by broadcasting it on the news! Now wasn't that convenient."

Chase clenched his fist and his face went form red to a burgundy color. I plugged my ears…remembering that he had turn that way before yelling at me when I told him I thought he was a girl.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO DO THAT YOU JERK!"

"True…but it's a little pay back for the times you've hit me for no apparent reason. Call it karma if you will."

"Why you little-"

Suddenly Luna came running towards us with Candace right behind her. "Hey guys! Oh my gosh! Let me guess…You guys came to town to buy your tux and wedding attire right?"

"Um…actually…Luna we were-" I was interrupted by Luna pulling me and Chase towards Flute Tailor.

"I'll find the perfect fit for both of you and it'll be free of charge! This will be our wedding gift to you guys!"

And so for the entire day a lot of the villagers came up to us and offered their help so by the end of the day the preparations for the wedding were ready. We were both really exhausted when night fall came. We were both out of energy that we just waved goodbye to each other and left to our respective houses.

I closed the door behind me and slumped in my bed without even changing to my pajamas.

"So tomorrows the big day huh…" I closed my eyes and smiled as sleep over took me.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chase's P.O.V.

I started pacing around the church. 'What if she didn't come? What if she changed her mind!' I started scratching and ruffling my hair in frustration.

Suddenly I felt someone's arm around my shoulders. "Relax dude! She'll be here. I mean yeah sure she's late but…I'm sure she didn't pack her stuff last night and hijacked in the first boat that came!"

One of my eyebrows twitched in annoyance and I gave Luke a glare. "Oh gee thanks! Your words are so reassuring you know! If I hadn't known better I would have thought you were messing with me or being sarcastic!"

Luke suddenly patted…or more like swatted my back and then pumped his fist in the air as I tried not to fall flat on the ground. "Hey no prob!" I turned around with one of my fist ready to punch him when Gill stepped in.

"Now now Chase, you shouldn't show such behavior in front of all of your guest you know."

I flashed a glare at Gill. "Well there _wouldn't _be this many people if you hadn't broadcast my wedding to Molly now would there?"

Gill waved a finger at me. "Tsk tsk. But it would have been boring if it had only been you two right? Besides, look at all the wonderful gifts everyone has brought you! Even the Witch and Wizard brought you a gift!" Gill let out a small chuckle.

I could now feel one of my veins on my forehead popping. 'Damn this guy! He's having to much fun!'

I was about to punch Gill when the church bells begun to run and the music started playing. I looked in the direction of the entrance and my eyes widen.

There she was…my bride was slowly making her way towards me. She looked stunning…. Like an angel. I stood there in awe. I stretched out my hand towards her once she was inches away from me. She looked up at me and smiled taking my hand. I was starting to get nervous again as the ceremony started.

"We are here to join the lives of these two-"

I shifted nervously and could feel the gaze of everyone on us. Being around all these people made me really nervous.

Every now and then I would glace towards Molly and marveled at how beautiful she looked.

"-to love her in sickness and in health…" She held her hands close to her and her eyes were closed.

"-for as long as you both shall live?"

Molly nodded her head and said a 'yes'. after a few minute she then slightly looked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. Even though her makeup was simple, it really made her hazel eyes stand out.

"Chase!"

I was startled by the sudden echoing of my name in the church.

I stood up straight and cleared my through. "Y-yes! I do." I heard a couple of giggles behind me and from Molly.

"Now you may give the ring made of blue feather to your betrothed."

With shaky hands I took one of Molly's hands and slowly put the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and then at me…it made my heart flutter seeing that smile on her face.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Slowly, I moved closer to Molly and placed my hands on her shoulders. But then I heard some whispering and I stopped only inches away from he lips. I looked up at Perry and then at the people sitting…just watching us. Molly must have sensed my uneasiness because she cupped my face and leaned forward…pressing her lips softly against mine.

We heard cheering and I rested my forehead against hers. We both smiled and laughed to ourselves.

After the ceremony and the party we walked hand in hand to her…our house were we would start our lives together and start our family.

And we lived not so happily ever after because like ever couple we had our arguments…but we mostly lived happily.

**--**

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't keep going after the wedding…to be honest I don't know anything about married life or having kids, seeing as I don't have either. Anyway thank you so much for reading! =D**


End file.
